Blast from the Past
by ddspeed2000
Summary: Kirk's & Bone's female roommate from Starfleet graduates & gets sent by Pike to be on their 5 year mission on the Enterprise to create loads of hell their ship. Spock/OC. This story is WIP,not everything will be explained in the 1st ch, no story does that or it would be a one-shot not a full on story. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T COMMENT. No Sex Lots of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll start off by saying i'm not a hardcore trekkie fan so the termology of what things are suppose to be called will be wrong because i'm not really sure what most things are called since i just started watching the series so if i call something wrong just skip to another story don't leave me pages of reviews about it being wrong.**

**Also the accents will be off for Scotty and Chekov but i'll try to get it right if i can.**

* * *

I stood on the transporter on Earth getting ready to transport to my new ship where I would be placed on for who knows how many years with god knows who. I hummed to myself with my bag over my shoulder wearing my engineering outfit while rocking in place as I looked up at Pike who was waiting for the person at post to get ready to send me into space.

I just finished my last year at Starfleet and was now being shipped straight off to space. Pike looked up at me with a nod with a confident smile and made me smile back and wave to him before I disappeared.

I've known him for four years after my roommates introduced us to each other. He's been real close to me so I trust him to send me to the ship best fitting for me. At least I hope so.

I took a deep breath with my eyes closed as I waited till I felt I was on the ship. When I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief at the 3 people standing in the room waiting for me and made a note to thank Pike for being him.

"Oh my god." I said as I hopped off the transporter pad in a hurry. "I knew you missed me." Kirk says opening his arms to hug me as I hop past him while smacking him hard in the face and jump up, hugging Bones as tight as my little body could.

"Hey daddy'o, are you on this ship too?" I asked giggling as he gives me a smirk and hugs me back. "And here I thought my life couldn't get any worse." He says as we look back at Kirk who was rubbing his face.

"You know that's not a very nice way to treat your new captain." Kirk says walking over to us as I just smirk and give a shrug of 'who cares' while standing on my toes and giving him a tighter hug. "What idiot made you captain?" I said pulling away from him and giggling as he points back at himself with his thumb proudly. "Pike." He says as I give him a double high five then snaps my fingers.

"How do you think I got here?" I asked as I threw my hands up in surprise as he gets more excited and double high fives me again. "There's a lot of people I want you to meet," He says turning me to the right. "Danielle this is our top engineer who you will be working under." He says turning me to Scotty.

"Oh shit, you're Montgomery Scott!" I said covering my mouth before I started to ramble and embarrass myself. "You know him?" Kirk asks as Scotty stands up while taking my hand and shaking it as I nod my head still astonished. "I did my final research paper on him and his claim to mastering space travel."

"Sir I am honored to be in your presence and for you to allow me, a simple nobody,… "

"Not a nobody." Bones says behind me.

"…to work on your ship …"

"My ship." Kirk says next to me with his finger up.

"…and learn from the best." I say now shaking his hand with both of mine as I stand there smiling like a child on Christmas. " I' missy, the pleasure is all mine." He says with a large smile on his face and drops his hand after I finally let it go.

We were stuck in the moment till we heard a cough behind us making all of us turn around. "Right sorry, this is Spock my first officer." Kirk says turning to Spock who stood there with his hands behind his back being as professional as anyone really could.

I looked over him with my eyes then shrugged as I walked past him. "I like your ears." I said noticing how pointy they were but not really noticing him as a whole as Bones and Scotty followed after me leaving Kirk and Spock alone. "Don't worry, she's not as bitchy as she was in the academy." He says hitting him lightly in the shoulder then follows after us.

"And this is your room." Bones says walking me into a small room that as connected by a bathroom to another room. "And who is on the other side?" I ask as he points to Scotty. "That would be me." He says holding a finger up as I try not to let out my huge smile. "Awesome couldn't be any worse than sharing a room with Bones and Kirk for 3 years." I say high fiving him.

Spock raised his eyebrow and turned to me. "How was it a female cadet was allowed to share a room with 2 males for 3 years, that is completely against regulations." He says as I look over at him with my finger tapping my chin. "Have we met before?" I saw to him was I walk up to him.

He stood there with the same look as we both observed each other before I stopped a few feet in front of him. "Have I threatened you or your family before?" I say with a serious straight face as his eyes got slightly wide, for a Vulcan anyway then gave a slight frown while looking over at Jim.

Jim holds back a laugh as he stands next to me."He's the one who tried to get me kicked out of Starfleet for beating his test." He says with a smirk as I look over at Spock with a smile. "That's right! You're the asshole that called that big trial about us beating your test." I say while leaning my arm on Jim's shoulder.

Spock looked from him to me now slightly confused as I walked closer to him. "That's right; I'm the one that wrote the simple little program that beat your stupid but easy test." I say with my hands on my hips. "He came to me saying you test was a cheat, I hate cheaters and was bored so I helped out and created the program then installed it so technically two people beat your little test." I say with a cocky smile.

Spock stands there for a second as his face goes back to emotionless then nods his head. "Fascinating." He says as Kirk and I get the same confused look on our faces, not expecting that answer. "That still does not explain how you were able to room with 2 male cadets and not get caught." He says as me and Kirk look at each other and shrug to ourselves.

"Oh we got caught but Pike was nice enough to keep it a secret till we graduated or a room became available but it never did." I say sadly as Kirk nods his head behind in the same sad way as Bones rolls his eyes in the background. "Yes it did you just wouldn't leave!"He says behind us.

I look back at him with a slight annoyed glare. "Fuck you Leonard this is a private conversation so stay out of it!" I say as Kirk and Scotty try to hold down their laughter as Spock gets the same surprised look after hearing my language. Bones glares back at me as we stand there in a glaring standoff in the middle of the room.

After a few minutes we both grumble under our breaths and look away."So I'm hungry, where can I get a good sandwich on this place?" I say turning to Kirk and Scotty who gets a surprised and excited look on his face. "I like this lass." He says walking up to me and offering his arm to me. "You like sandwiches?" he asks as I smile and take his arm. "Who doesn't?" I say as we walk over to the door.

"Yo! Wait up!" Kirk says behind us as he follows us out of the room and down the hall to the turbo lift leaving Bones and Spock in the room. "Welcome to my personal Hell." Bones says looking over at Spock as he walks out of the room mumbling under his breath. Spock raises his eyebrow again while glancing around the room then follows after Bones and walks up to use standing in front of the turbo lift.

"So you got any hotties on this ship?" I ask as a female cadet walks past us making my eyes follow her down the hall before we all walk into the lift with Spock close behind us. "You mean lassies' or lads'?" Scotty asked looking over at me as I shrug my shoulders. "Both." I say looking over at him.

"Gaila's on this ship." Kirk says with a smirk as I look over at him surprised. "Good god, who I she with now?" I ask with my eyes slightly wide as we walk out of the lift and into the eating section of the ship. "Uh, Bones I think." Kirk says with a shrug as my face drops making my eyes roll.

"Who's Gaila?" Scotty asks as we walk over to the food processor. "Just someone that all three of us have apparently hooked up with." I say groaning to myself as both Scotty and Spock get a shocked but confused look on their face. Kirk just shrugs to himself as he hands me PDA and communicator while moving me in front of the processor. "Put in all the meals you want in the PDA then let the processor scan it so it will have your meals memorized so you don't have to keep entering them in each time."

"Nice." I say as I start to punch lines of data in then glance over at Spock and jump in surprise."Dear god man how long have you been standing there?" I ask as he gives me a strange look while look over at Scotty. "Sneaky bastard ain't he? Wear a damn bell or something before you give someone a heart attack." I say looking back over at Spock who keeps the same look on his face as I scan my PDA.

"So my entire life will be this PDA huh?" I ask looking over at Kirk as I punch a few things in the processor and grab the sandwich that pops out with Kirk nods his head. "Pretty much, the engineer and science officers get very attached to their PDA's." He says grabbing his meal while I follow Scotty to a table and sit down next to him as Kirk and Spock sit down in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would really like to thank **_cndhoneybee, werewolvesqueen, and Lilena _**for taking the time to add my story to their alerts and I would also love to thank **_I'm fluent in Google translate_**for adding my story to their favorites. Now that I know that some people are reading this story I will work on this faster and try to make each chapter longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where'd grumpy go?" I ask taking a bite of my sandwich as Kirk looks around the room then shrugs looking back at me. "Probably in sickbay planning your physical?" He says with an evil smirk as my face drops while my eyes grow wide. "No…..no! Dude come on I just got here don't leave me alone with him and his hypo sprays that's uncool on a lot of levels!" I say slamming my hand on the table as he just sits there laughing at my torture.

"What's da big deal?" Scotty says with his mouth full as I sit there glaring at Kirk who hides behind his hand trying to cover his red face. "You were not his guinea pig in Starfleet that he had to practice on before his big exams!" I say turning to Scotty while rubbing my neck at the bad memories of being forced to take his shots to see if any reactions occurred.

"It is protocol for all cadets to take a physical when they are assigned to a new star ship." Spock says as all three of us turn to him, actually forgetting he was sitting with us. "Well I still refuse." I say sitting up straight in my seat.

"Well too bad." Bones says suddenly slamming an injection into my neck then starts to file the report. "Ah damn it!" I yell rubbing my neck while growling as he pulls out another injection from his medical bag.

"Oh look at that I think we're being under attack." Kirk says quickly while getting up from the table and exits the food area at the site of Bones and his injection medical bag. "Never seen the cap'ain run that fast before." Scotty says as I try to stand up and follow Kirk but Bones places his hand on my shoulder and holds me down roughly. "You're not going anywhere missy."

I growl louder trying to get up as he shots my neck with another injection. "Stop it!" I yell shaking my head as Scotty looks around before slowly sliding away from us wanting nothing to do with the situation as Spock just sits there watching the entire scene.

"Would it not be more appropriate to do her medical examination in the sickbay for more privacy?" Spock says to Bones who thinks for a second then grabs his bag and her arm while dragging her out of the food area.

"I hate this ship." I say putting my legs together as he pulls my arm making me slide across the floor to the turbo lift. I try to pull away as he tugs me into the lift then pushes the button for the sickbay level.

"I'm going to kill Kirk." I say as Bones just looks at his PDA ignoring my childish rant then pulls me out of the lift and into the medical bay pushing me onto one of the beds while setting his medical bag onto a side table.

What seemed like hours of torture under the hand of Doctor Ass-face McCoy I was finally free to take a tour of the Enterprise that was led by the Commander since Kirk was hiding from the hell I was going to bring down on him when I got my hands around his neck.

"You will report everything to Mr. Scott and if he is not able to take your reports you will report to me or Captain Kirk." Spock says with his hands behind his back as we walk down the hallway towards the turbo lift. I looked around at every inch of the ship taking in everything I saw while spacing out on whatever he was rambling on about.

"So how many drills a week do you guys go through?" I asked as we waited in front of the turbo lift to reach our level. "Drills?" He asks looking over at me as we wait for people to clear the turbo lift. I looked over at him confused as we walk into the lift and head down to another level. "You know random drills to make sure people are ready for anything like an attack or a malfunction in the controls? Things like that."

He thinks for a second then walks off the lift and walks into the work out area of the ship. "We have those randomly throughout the month that each person is given a drill that is specific to their job." He says as I look around the room at some people working out while others training with each other.

"That's rather disappointing to hear." I said as I look over at two crew man training with fencing swords. "Please clarify your disappointment in my answer." He says as I look back over at him. "Everyone should be drilled on every job in any scenario at least once a week. Just because they have specific jobs does not mean they should not be prepared to do someone's job in case half the crew is unable to do so. Everyone should be prepared to work with the unexpected when it happens."

Spock stood there for a second as if he was deep in thought then nodded his head in agreement. "Logical reason, I will take that consideration to the Captain and wait on his decision on it." He says to me as two ensign walk past us while I put my shoulder on one of them stopping him in place. "Kid, how old are you?" I say to him as he looks up at me and smiles in pride at the question. "Weventeen ma'am." He says in a thick Russian accent.

"Don't call me ma'am and good god, we're recruiting children now into Star Fleet? If anyone picks on you, you tell me and I'll kick their ass for you ok?" I say pointing my thumb back at myself. "Um….thank vou?" he says confused while moving back slightly.

"And you are?" his friend next to him says holding up his fencing sword. "Danielle Ripepi, I just got on this ship, my adopted bro is captain of this ship." I say shaking his hand then the Russians boy hand.

"Hikaru Sulu, I didn't know the Captain had an adopted sister," He says as I shrug my shoulders. "It's a long, long story; I'm not surprised he didn't say anything about me. He's always been real quiet about his past, I don't blame him." I says turning to the Russian.

"Ensign Pavel Chekov, ma'am" He says with a smile on his face as I smile back. "Don't call me ma'am." I say again more stern than the first time.

"What are we suppose to call you?" Sulu says confused as they both look back at each other. "Anything else is fine just not ma'am." I say putting my hands behind my back. "Sir?" Chekov says confused as I think for a second then shrug my shoulders.

"Sure why not, it's the worst thing I've been called by people." I say as Mr. Scott comes on the over communication system on the ship. "A' lassie, I uh mean Ensign Ripepi, report to the engine room." He says as I look over at his face appear than disappear on the computer screen on the wall.

"Duty calls, it was nice to meet both of you, remember anyone gives you shit, besides me, you tell me and I'll kick their ass." I say patting both their shoulders before walking out of the area and back into the turbo lift humming to myself as I head down to the engine room.

"I like her." Chekov says out loud after a while as the three of them stand there before going off their separate ways.

I walk out of the turbo lift into the giant engine room and walk around in awe at all the machines and gadgets that were working to make every part of the ship function. "And it's all mine." I say out loud while cupping my hands together.

"Wrong, its mine and I'm letting you work with me." Scotty says walking behind me while grabbing my arm and pulling me to a machine with some creature sitting on top of it.

"Who's that?" I say pointing up at him as Scotty looks up and gets an angry look on his face. "Ged' off! It's not a climbin thing!" He yells as it shrugs its shoulders but doesn't movie.

I smile at him while waving my hand."I think he's cute." I say as he stares down at me then climbs off the machine. "Hi cutie! What's your name?" I say leaning over to his eye level as he shifts in place and looks side to side. "Keenser." He says bluntly as I smile more while Scotty walks back over with a PADD in his hand.

"I'm new here and don't have friends, mind if I follow you around to learn the ship?" I ask as he shifts again then nods his head while taking off out of Scotty's reach.


	3. Chapter 3

**So it turns out that my story is not the only one that's getting flames/spam but lots of Star trek stories are getting the same thing where some users have left this site and moved to other sites. I won't be doing that because that would just let those assholes win. **

**So even if get more crap about writing this story wrong i'm going to keep updating as fast as I can to those who are interested. I also dont need reviews like how some people will say they wont update unless they get a certain amount. That's just stupid to make people review your story in order for you to keep writing, you should write because you want to, the fact that people add my story to their alerts makes me update on this site.  
**

**I would love to thank **_CalligraphersNib, BluesDarkAngel, sammyxxjames, mussymay14, and Sun-MoonGoddess_ **for adding my story to their alerts/ favorites. This might seem annoying to do every chapter but I feel that if someone is taking the time out of their life to give my story some interest they deserve some recognition. I would also love to thank **_Luna14,_ **for talking with me about my story and making me feel better after the spam/flamers. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ya be'da run!" Scotty says muttering to himself as I stand up straight then takes the PADD from him. "You hafe da read over every machine in here to learn how it works then I' test ya on it." He says as I read over the information and give a defeated sigh at all the machines that were actually in the engine rooms and what they connect to in other places on the ship.

"Good god it's like the academy finals all over again." I say looking up at him as he hands me a small hand-radio and a tool belt. "I'll show ya everything in thing and how they work but ya'll have to learn to work them on your own when I'm not here." He says as I follow him around the engine room.

The next day I walked into the food area with the PADD in my hands and walked up to the replicator to get my tray a food. When I turned around I saw the rows of table full of people, none of them did I know personally. Some I saw at the academy but the only people I really knew that were my actual best friends were Kirk and Bones.

I gave a slight sigh and walked up to an empty table in the back of the room and sat down with the tray to my left and PADD to my right. That's how I spent 90% of my life at Starfleet Academy, half was eating the other half was studying and the last percent was trying to keep Jim from skipping class and catching an STD.

A metal tray lands in front of me while the tray makes a loud clunk noise as Bones sites down. He watches me reading my PADD in one hand and the fork in the other hand just hanging the air not reaching my mouth. "Second day here and you're already starving yourself to study. Did you not learn anything from school?" He says as I slowly look up at him while slowly putting the fork in my mouth while shaking my head. "If I want to be an engineer and be allowed in the engine room I have to learn everything about every machine in this ship." I say nodding my head as he rolls his eyes.

"Really? So what the hell did you spend all your time in school then if you weren't learning about machines?" He says taking a bite of his breakfast as I think for a second then shrug my shoulders. "Making your life a living hell?" I say with an innocent smile as Jim sits next to Bones while patting his shoulders.

"Are we talking about what we did in school instead of studying?" He says with a giant smile as I nod then high five him as Bones sighs in irritation while focusing back at his food.

"So did Scotty let you touch anything in the engine room yet?" Kirk asks as I look back down at my PADD while shaking my head. "Nope, I have to study and learn all of his babies." I say as he takes the fork out of my hand and starts eating my breakfast."Sucks to be you, I didn't have to learn shit when I became Captain." He says as me and Bones both give a deep sigh.

"I know, I have heard this story a million times Kirk, please don't tell it again." I say as Bones looks over and watches Kirk eat my breakfast then smack his hand that was holding my fork and pushes my tray back in front of me making Kirk glare at him.

"Anyway, we have someone coming aboard today and I really want you to meet him. It's going to blow your mind when you see him." He says over excited as Bones puts the fork back in my mouth while taking my PADD away from me. I make a whining noise trying to grab my PADD back and he places on the seat next to him then points to my tray of food. I give him a deep glare while grumbling under my breath as I start to eat my food making Kirk looks between us trying to get someone's attention back to him.

"Hello, are you listening to me?" He says as we both look up at each other at the same time then turn to him. "No." We both say at the same time then go back to eating our food as his face drops then stands up and walks to another table to talk to a random group of people.

"So what's the deal with Spock?" I ask after a while as Bones looks up at me and gives me a death glare. I look up at him, expecting an answer and all I got was an evil that made me back up slightly in my chair. "No, just no." he says gathering his tray while slamming my PADD on the table. "I forbid it." He says then walks away as I look around stunned and confused at what just happen. "I didn't say anything!" I yelled at him from across the room as Jim looks over his shoulder and sits back down in front of me.

"So you got the hotts for my First Officer? Then you gonna love my new friend who's coming aboard. "He says with a smirk while he leans on his hands."Oh my god I do not!" I say with an extra high pitch." I say as my face lights up red. "I was just asking what his deal was that's all I do not have the hotts for him." I say kicking him under the table as he yelps and laughs at the same time.

"I'm just teasin gosh, but yeah him and Bones don't get along at all so I won't consider it if I were you." He says as I glare more before standing up with my PADD and leave the room.

I walk over to the turbo lift while reading my PADD and enter it when it reaches my level. "Morning Ensign Ripepi." I jump in my spot at the sudden noise and look over at Spock. "God damnit man you gave me another heart attack, how long have you been standing there." I say putting my hand on my chest as I look back down at my PADD.

"That is illogical; the odds of you having a heart attack, then another since you have been aboard this ship-" "Yeah yeah I get it, smartass." I say rolling my eyes as the lift opens up to the engine room; I look up from my reading then walk into the room towards a random machine.

I place my PADD on a table next to the machine and open one of the draws to take out my tool belt then place it around my waist. I take off my red shirt, showing my black tank up under it, and grab a tool from the belt to take off the side panel on the machine. As I remove it, leaning it against the wall Spock walks over to me after signing a PADD an ensign was holding out to him. "May I ask why you are taking apart that machine Ensign Ripepi?" He asks as I pull out a small light to look into the machine then push a few buttons on my PADD.

"I was told to learn every inch of every machine in this room, so that's what I'm doing. The best way to learn something is to be hands on with it." I say looking over at it as his thinks for a second at my answer then nods his head. "Sounds logical continue on." He says as I make a face watching him walk away. "What, I need his approval to everything on this ship?" I say out loud as I look back into the machine while taking notes on my PADD.

A couple of hours later, after going through half the machines and having my hands and face covered in grease, Jim comes on the ship's com. "Ensign Ripepi please come to the transporter room ASAP." He says as I huff, ignoring his message till he comes on again, "That's an order." He says as I make an irritated sigh then grabbing my red shirt and PADD I walk out of the room and into the lift. "He is never going to let me live it down that he gets to order me around." I say to myself as I put my shirt on while walking into the transporter room.

Scotty looks over at me and smiles when he sees the grease on my face. "Getting hands on with my machines a' lassie?" he says pointing to his cheek as I rub my face on my sleeve. "You know it." I say as I walk over to Kirk whose back is to me as he talks to someone. "Some of us actually have work to do ya know." I say to him as I look over at the older gentleman he was talking who was wearing a black robe looking outfit.

"This is my good friend I was telling you about, Danielle this is Spock Prime." He says wrapping his arm around my neck as I look over at him with a shocked look then look back over.

"What do you mean Spock Prime? I just saw him a few hours ago." I say as he lets me go while putting his hand on his shoulder. "Told ya you'd be blown away when you say him, but it's a total secret, Spock can never know or the universe will tear or something." He says as I stand there not saying anything then take a deep breath.

"Holy shit, I just found my calling in life." I say as Kirk blinks then frowns. "Whada mean?" He says as the Spock Prime cracks a small smile. "I believe she is saying she will spend her life's work putting me and my younger self in a room together just to see the outcome." He says as I nod my head making Kirk pull away from him. "You can't do that did you just hear what I said we can't let him find out."

"I'm pretty sure he meant that you shouldn't tell anyone about him and yet you told me and Bones so technically you're the one to blame for the end of the universe." I say with a shrug before turning around to go find Spock. Kirk grabs my arm and pulls me back away from the lift.

"Women are you mad! Besides I told you because you're supposed to keep all my secrets!" He says as Scotty chuckles in his hand while shaking his head. "How many idiots does it take to destroy the universe?" He says to himself as all three of us look over at him. "Excuse me?" I say with attitude as Kirk drags me out of the room with him and Spock Prime.

We stand in the lift in silence as I shift in my spot then look up at Spock Prime. He may have looked like Spock but his face seemed gentler then Spock's stern, emotionless look he carried all the time. It was hard for me not to stare at him for some reason, there was just something about him that I was drawn too, but staring at him like a creeper wasn't helping. I look away really face giving a fake cough as he looks down at me with slight amusement in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would love to thank **_Ahappyfan96 _**for adding my stroy to her alerts and to her favorites and to everyone else who is reading my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The three of use spent the day showing Spock Prime the ship and the repairs they made after the Nero attack. Every time I tried to wonder off and find younger Spock, Kirk would grab my shirt and pull me behind him. It wasn't that I was trying to destroy the universe; I just wanted to see what would happen when you put two Spocks' in the same room.

After a while of trying to hold on to me, Kirk pushed me into Medical Bay and told Bones I was trying to take over the galaxy again and put me on lock down. "Tattle tale!" I yelled at him as he pushes me down in a chair and walks out of the room. I look up at Spock Prime who gives me a slight wave and follows after Kirk.

I look over at Bones who gives me a look as he goes back to look at patiences that were already in a room. After a couple of hours I go back to studying the machines on my PADD in my little corner of Medical Bay. I spin in my chair with my PADD in my lap as Sulu and Chekov walk into the bay.

"What can I do for you fella's?" Bones asks them as they look around the room. "The Captain sent us to find Ensign Ripepi and entertain her for a while." Sulu says as Bones points over his shoulder at me in the corner. "Good luck.'' He says watching them walk over to me.

I hum to myself while looking up at them and wave with a smile on my face. "You guys wanna do me a favor and sneak me the hell out of here?" I ask with an innocent smile as Chekov smiles and nods his head. "That's why we're here." Sulu says as I jump up from my seat with excitement. "Thank god, cause it is boring as shit in here." I say walking over to the exit with them following behind while sticking my tongue out at Bones.

"So, do you boys want to go on a little adventure that could tear the universe in half?" I ask walking backward so I could look at them. "What?" Sulu asks with a slight laugh as Chekov nods his head really fast with an excited look on his face.

"You heard me, we need a recording device." I say walking into the lift while rocking on my heels. "Is that why Doctor McCoy was watching you?" Sulu asks as I make a face. "Tsk…..no…" I say walking off the lift towards my room.

"What gave you that idea?" I say walking into my room and throw my PADD on my bed while digging through my closet before pulling out a small device. "Hov are ve going to tear the universe?" Chekov asks watching me turn the device on while sitting on my bed.

"You'll see." I say strolling over to the communicator on the wall. "Computer search for Commander Spock." I say as the computer lists the science level of the ship.

"Commander Spock?" Sulu ask as we walk out of my room to the turbo lift. "What do we need him for?" He asks as we stand in the lift, going down to the science level. "Be patient." I say walking out of the lift with Chekov behind me. "Ves, be patient." He says to Sulu as we turn a corner and come face to face with Kirk. "What the hell are you three doing?" He asks with an angry look as I look around in this case and point to Chekov. "His idea." I say as he makes a face of shock and panic then points back to Sulu.

"Danielle I told you to stay away from Spock, that was an order." He says walking closer to me, making himself bigger than me. "No, it wasn't, _Captain_. You said stay away from him, you ordered me to the transporter room, that's all." I said defensively as he glares more at me followed by looking over at Sulu and Chekov.

"I told you two to watch her, now take her back to her room while I grab Spock Prime." He says turning around as I make a confused face.

"Wait, he's here in the science level? This is where the computer told us younger Spock was." I say as Kirk looks back at me with the same confused look before walking towards the science room with us three following behind him.

We all look around the wall into the glass windows at Spock and Spock Prime standing in front of each other, talking to themselves alone in the room. "That lying bastard." I whisper as Kirk stays quiet then suddenly walks into the room as the rest of us look at each other.

"This could end badly." I say following after Kirk who walks right up to both Spocks'. "What is this! You told me if he ever found out about you that the universe could end!" Kirk says as his voice gets louder by the minute.

I shove the device in Chekov's hands while grabbing Kirk's arm and pulling him back. "Jimbo come on, don't make a scene." I say looking over at Spock Prime who has a slight guilty look on his face as younger Spock shows his usual emotionless look.

"I did not lie to you Jim, I merely implied it. I could not take away the friendship you both would have on this ship and for many missions to come." Spock Prime says turning to Jim who just stands there glaring with a hurt look on his face. After a few minutes Jim rips away from me and walks out of the office.

As we all watch him leave, I let out a deep sigh while turning back to Spock Prime. "He doesn't take people, who he considers close to him, lying to him that easy." I say walking out of the room after Jim, knowing he was walking straight to Bone's office for a drink and rant.

Chekov and Sulu shift uncomfortably in their spots before looking at each other and quickly exit the office. Spock looks over at his counterpart slightly confused be his emotion response to the Captain. "I fail to see why the Captain would react like that; it was a logical decision on why you did what you did. Why does he response so negatively?" He asks as his older self looks back at him with a slight frown. "To Jim, that was a brink of his trust that I did not tell him the truth. Humans take trust very personally and can have a negative reaction like that, if that trust is broken." He says walking out of the office.

I walk into the Medical Bay, looking around at the empty room then walk to the back room where I could hear Jim ranting, loudly to Bones. "I mean he lied to me Bones! I thought I could destroy everything if I ever told anyone!" Jim yells as he paces in front of Bone's desk with a glass of Scotch in his hand. Bones sits in his chair with a glass in his hand as he watches Jim make a hole in his office floor.

I walk quietly into the room and take a seat next to Bones who pats my hand as I turn to Jim watching him get angrier by the minute. "I mean, to tell somebody that they could destroy the universe, and then say they're were lying just to see if me and Spock could be friends! How can you put that on someone!" He yells drinking the rest of his Scotch then places the glass on the desk.

Bones leans over and fills Jim's glass half way then adds more to his own glass without saying a word. This is why we grew attached to Bones, all he had to do was let us rant till we cooled down, then we would feel better and never speak of it again.

"Jim, I'm not defending him but if he didn't lie then you wouldn't have became "friends" with Spock then defeated Nero and saved Earth." I say crossing my arms on the desk while leaning forward towards him. Jim looks over at me with a huff and drinks down the Scotch while slamming the glass down.

He falls into his seat, mumbling to himself as I look over at Bones who shakes his head. After a few minutes Jim sighs and stands up. "I guess you're right, he did help me stop Nero. Thanks Bones.'' He says walking out of the room making me look over at him with a smile.

"You're pretty good at this listening; maybe you should do it more often." I say watching him finish his glass of Scotch. "I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist." He says as I lean over and kisses him on the cheek before standing up with a smile on my face and walk out of the room.

"Damn kids." He mumbles out loud while putting away the two glasses and Scotch back in into his desk drawer. "They don't pay me enough to do this job." He says standing up from his chair and walks back into the Medical Bay.

I knew Jim was going straight to confront Spock Prime, either to yell at him for his lie or have a genuine talk about how everything played out because of the lie. I walk towards the guest rooms, where Spock Prime was staying, and stopped at the end of the hall when I saw younger Spock typing on the wall computer.

I took a deep breath and started to walk past him till he glanced over at me and stopped me in the middle of the hallway. "May I have a word with you?" He says to me as I glance down the hallway then look back at him with a nod.

"Is this about the incident in the science office?" I ask putting my hands behind my back while he nodded his head. "Look, humans are illogical beings; we all know that but you have to understand that trust is not something that can be easily given."

"I can't explain to you why Jim reacted the way he did or why your older self reacted with emotion. When you become friends with someone, long enough to let your shields down just a bit, you will learn to understand how us humans work." I say as Kirk and Spock Prime walk out of his room.

I look over at Jim who glances over at me then nods his head as I crack a small smile then look back at Spock. "Maybe, the longer you spend with us humans; you'll pick up on a few things like sarcasm or trust. Even us humans get confused on a daily basis by our emotions. You're not missin' out." I say patting his shoulder while walking past him towards Kirk who pats Spock Prime shoulder at the same time then walks towards me.

* * *

**I'd also like to say that i'm looking for new role playing people, so if anyone is interested this is my site **www dot freewebs dot com/9circlesofhell/** . The link is also on my profile, if anyone is interested send me a message or an email .**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd love to thank **_Witty Nickname, caleb's babe, applepieisyummy, aine hathaway, and Rugglet _**for adding my story to their alerts and thank everyone else for reading my story. I may be able to upload as fast as I thought because I just started another story and I don't ant to just focus on one story. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next week was very tense for everyone on board the ship. Jim was still trying to work out his feelings which caused the crew to feel his tension and started to feel uneasy themselves. Bones spent most of his time, and scotch, trying to break Jim from his childish episode of emotion so he could go back to being captain. Spock had spent most of his time trying to figure out why his Captain was still feeling this way and bugging Bones to try and explain it. Scotty had spent most of his time testing me with his machines till I was finally able to become an engineer, again, and work with him in the engine room. I spent my time under Scotty's wipe till I had passed his entire test, and for some strange reason, with Spock Prime.

I sat in the food area with my head on the table and my arms crossed in front of me slightly covered in grease. I've barely been here a few weeks and I was already tired of this job and the people on this ship. "I wonder if it's too late to back out of this job." I say muffled into the table while raising my arms then dropping them back onto the table.

"Yes, it is indeed too late to 'back out' ''. I hear in front of me as I lift my head to see Spock Prime sitting in front of me, same time, same table for the past couple days. "Says you, I bet I could make it to the shuttle bay before anyone noticed." I said, sitting straight up in my seat.

"Indeed you could, but could you make it before Doctor McCoy found you." He says making a point as we both knew that Bones was capable of finding people faster than anyone else. Usually it was someone who was skipping their physical but still, he had a gift. "Depends if you would be willing to distract him for me?" I said patting my eye lashes while an innocent smile was planted on my face.

"No." He said bluntly as my face drops then put my face back onto the table. After a few minutes of silence I lift my head up slightly to look at him. "How are you and Jim doing?" I ask with a frown as he looks down at his hands, which were crossed on the table together, and let out a silent sigh.

"I must keep in mind that he is not the same Jim from my universe. He may have some similarities; there are also differences between the two. It will take time for him to become my friend after this incident, but I will not push to have what we once did." He says looking up at me with a slight sadness in his eyes as I felt myself get sad just by listening to him.

"Give him time, he will come around and you'll become the greatest of friends before you know it." I say trying to reassure him then put my hand on his in a comforting way before pulling back. He glanced down at our hands for a second before looking up with a crack smile as I tried to reassure him of his problem with Jim.

Younger Spock had walked in the food area and witnessed me placing my hand on top of his counter part's hand. He froze in his spot expecting his older self to stop me or at least warn me of what I did, but he did nothing. He straightened himself up then walked over to our table, watching me stand up and walk away from the table then exit the food area. Younger Spock looked over his shoulder, watching me walk away then sat in front of his older self.

"Care to explain why you allowed her to touch in an unprofessional way then not inform her of her actions." He asks, making it sound more like a demand than a question. Spock Prime raises an eye brow at his reaction, "Does it bother you that I allowed her to show a human gesture of comfort? Though she did not know what she was doing in our culture, in her's, she was….being a friend." He says putting his hands in his laps.

Spock Prime stands up from his spot and stares at his younger self, "If you find this action to be a personal problem, then why do you not talk to her about our culture so she will cease from doing that sort of action again to either of us." He states before walking out of the food area, leaving his younger self alone at the table. Spock look down at table, thinking over what his counter had said then stood up from the table and exited out of the food area.

He stood in front of the turbo lift, waiting for it to reach his level before walking into the crowded lift. When the lift clears out of people, he glanced to the side and noticed that I was the only other person in here besides himself.

I hum to myself feeling better after my talk with Spock Prime till I looked over at Spock and jumped slightly. "I really hate it when you do that." I say giving him a slight glare as he turns to fully look at me then recomposed himself. "Ensign, I have to speak with you about the conversation you had with my counterpart." He says as I turn to face him, "Does it bother you that I talk to him? I don't know why I do he just seems to listen and act like he cares what I'm thinking or feeling at the time. It's nice to find someone who you can talk to about anything and not have the fear of being judged." I say looking down at the ground slightly embarrassed since I have a better relationship with his older self then I do with him.

Spock stares at me in silence, now not sure what to say then looked up when the lift got to the bridge. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask looking up at him when I felt the lift stop under my feet. He looks over at me before tilting his head and steps out of the lift, still facing me. "For another time." He says walking over to his station as I step out of the lift with a confused look on my face.

I watch him sit down at his desk before walking over to Jim and laying a hand on his shoulder while bending over, "Hey bro how ya doin'?" I ask quietly as he glances up at me and gives a slight shrug, making me frown then squeeze his shoulder. "I'm here for you." I say before standing up and exiting off the bridge while he and Spock both watch me leave.

I walk into the Medical Bay with my hands behind my back as I listen to Bones ranting in the back of his office. I roll my eyes with a slight smile and walk to the back where I watch him look through his desk for something. "Did you try behind the mirror in the changing room?" I ask, knowing exactly what he was looking for, making him look up at me then rush past into the changing room.

I sit down in a chair as I hear him remove the small mirror on the wall and scuffles back into his office with a bottle of roman ale. "Jim drinking you out of your alcohol?" I say with a smile as he glances up at me then huffs as he pours himself a drink. "Pointy-eared bastard." He says in irritation as I nod my head slightly watching him take a drink from his glass.

"I mean he doesn't even know him that well, why is he still acting like this?" Bones says swishing his drink around in his glass. "Did he tell you what happen when he was sent on that ice planet?" I ask pulling my legs in, crossing them in the chair. "No, but I'm sure he told you, he tells you everything." He says taking another drink as I nod my head in agreement.

"Something happen, between them on that planet, besides the fact that he did save Jim's life." I say, stating the obvious of why Jim is close to Spock Prime. "Like what, he found his inner self?" He asks, with his stubborn, southern voice as I shake my head at him. "Now who's acting childish?" I ask making him glare at me before finishing his drink then fills his glass again.

"I'm pretty sure you have a drinking problem." I say, stating the obvious as he huffs in offense and brushes off my statement. "Jim is just conflicted with what happen between the two and still has to try and be friends with younger Spock." I say leaning one hand on the chair arm while placing my cheek in my hand. "Nobody can be friends with that guy." Bones says bluntly as I frown with a slight glare at him.

"Don't say that about him, he's more conflicted then the two of us combined. And that's pretty damn big." I say trying to defend him, being born to two worlds then watching one of them be destroyed can do major damage to anyone. Bones doesn't say anything, but take a drink from his glass making me huff in defeat and walk out of his office. "Don't fall in love with him." He yells from his office before I could make it out the Medical Bay.

"Oh my god, that's the second he's said something about it. If it wasn't for the point ears I wouldn't have given him a second look." I say out loud like a teenage girl being told not to see a boy by her father. I walk over to the lift and head down to the engine room with my arms crossed. "I mean I don't even like him that much." I say with a pout while walking out of the lift to the desk next to the main computer and pull out my tool belt.

"I just met the guy for fuck's sake." I mumble while taking off my red shirt and putting on my safety goggles. I walk over to a machine that had a red light blinking on it and open the main hatch. "He doesn't even have a sense of humor." I say pulling out a tool to tweak a wire and yelp when I get shocked. I shake my hand as Scotty walks up with a pair of gloves.

"Maybe ya should do a little less talkin' to ya self and more payin' attention." He says holding out the working gloves to me as I glare at him while slipping them on. "People might think yer crazy." He says rubbing the machine with a weird smile then walks away as I glance around shocked at him calling the kettle black. "At least I'm not in love with a machine!" I yell after him as he waves me off with his hand while touching other machines. "And thinks I'm crazy." I say shaking my head before looking in the hatch and start fixing the wires and connections in the machine.

I glance over at Keenser who stands next to me, shaking his head in disapproval as I give him a death glare. "Don't you judge me, I'll beat your ass little man!" I say taking a wrench off my belt and shake it over my head as he walks away still shaking his head. "I am not crazy." I mumble under my breath with a pout.

* * *

**Also everyone needs to go to this link -**

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

**and sign this petition to stop the cyber attack thats going on this site, hopefully if we can get alot of people to sign it. There are other petitions on this site besides this one as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would love to thank **_caligirl538_** and **_LovelyDeadlyLie_** for adding my story to their alerts and favorites. I recently got back from a terrible vacation and had my computer hard drive just die. I lost alot of things and have not been able to fix it so I haven't been in the mood to do anything around the house. I'm also dealing with a group of trolls who keep sending me sexual messages and creating forums about me so I haven't been wanting to come on this site for weeks. For right now, i'll keep uploading my story on here, but if anything comes up I will let you guys know if I decide to stop. For those who are also being attacked, if you need someone to talk to send me a message and I will gladly listen to you rant and talk.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Twenty years older, twenty years younger." We stood in front of the transporter watching Jim say his good byes to Spock Prime. I looked over at Bones who was relieved to finally see him go so things around the ship would go back to normal. I glanced over at Spock who wouldn't show it, but he too was relieved to see his counterpart finally depart and head back to New Vulcan.

Jim walks backwards towards us, off the pad, as Scotty gets the transporter ready. I look back up at Spock Prime and give a slight smile while waving to him as he looks down at me with a smile and waves back to me before disappearing.

_"So if I was twenty years older and you were twenty years younger, you would consider being with me?" I ask him, watching him pack his things into a bag before he departs. He finishes packing then walks over to me and stops when he is few inches from me. "You are young and full of life, give time a chance to lay out your destiny." He says with a gentle look as I shrug slight and look at the ground._

_"Life's never given me a chance to live it, not fairly anyway." I say looking back up at him after a few minutes of silence. "I am in the prime of my life; you will find someone younger who will give you the opportunity of being happy." He says with a sad smile as I nibble on my bottom lip. "If you were older yes, I would consider it, but you have a long time till you find the one."_

I let a fake chuckle slip out of my mouth making the four of them look over at me. "What?" Kirk asks looking at me with a slight annoyance as I put my hands behind my back. "That guy was such a dick." I say finally while shaking my head and walks out of the transporter room with a sad look on my face. Bones and Spock both shared the surprised yet confused while looking at Jim who knew exactly what I was talking about just by reading my body language.

"We'll just let that one slide, huh guys?" Jim says, putting on a fake smile as he tries to break the tension while clamping his hands on each of their shoulders before walking out of the room. Bones looked back at Spock and rolled his eyes as he left the room with his hands behind his back. He was getting more tired of Vulcans' every day and it didn't help that the two people, he considered to be his family, were obsessed with them.

I walk aimlessly through the hallways till I reach the training area of the ship. I walk through the doors and see that the area was empty of people. I stroll around the area, looking in the different rooms till I come upon a punching bag in the corner of the room. I take off my red shirt and toss it on the ground while I place my hand on the bag and push it lightly to watch it swing in place. I shrug my shoulders then punch the bag as hard as I could making it swing back then come to me with force.

I put my hands out to stop the bag from smacking into me and making me fly back onto the mats, even alone that would be embarrassing. I hold the bag still and start to punch it with both hands, first my right hand then my left and continue to follow this pattern for a few minutes. A person never realizes how alone they really are till they fly into space and only see darkness from every angle.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by anything he does, I don't actually know him, these memories are not mine, but the other me." Jim says next to me, holding my shirt in his arms, making me come to a halt with the punching. "Jimbo he lied to you, you're allowed to be upset about that. He's still you're friend and he lied, no one is judging you." I say putting my forearm on the bag so I can lean against it while talking to him. He lets out a sarcastic chuckle while fumbling with my shirt in his hands then looks up at me.

"Bones just doesn't like to see you this way, that and you've drank him out of all his alcohol." I say with a shrug as he lets out a real laugh with some sadness still behind it. "You know he cares about you a lot, remember the first day we met him on that shuttle, he shared his booze with you. If that's not a lifelong friendship I don't know what is." I say with a slight smile as I watch a smile grow on his face.

"Plus he did let us room with him for 3 years." Jim says looking up at me while tossing my shirt into my face. I grab my shirt while smiling bigger at him then put on my red shirt. "Best 3 years of my life." I say with a genuine smile as we both give a laugh. After a few minute he looks back up at me with his arms crossed, "So you gonna tell me what you guys talk about?" he asks as Spock walks into the training area and notices us in the corner. I look over at him making Jim follow my gaze over to his first officer.

"Later." I say to Jim as I give Spock a slight smile, not knowing why, he won't return it. He stops next to us with his hands behind his back while nodding his head to me in return then turns to Jim. "I believe now would be a good time to have a drill." He says looking over at me as if to say he thought about my proposal and agreed with me. Jim looks over at me with slight confusion as I nod my head at him telling him this extra work was my doing.

"If you feel that we need to have more drills then just say so Spock, you don't have to wait for someone else to think of it. I agree, we should have more drills to prepare our officers." He says putting his hand on Spock's shoulder making him glance down at the physical touching then looks back at Jim with a nod. "Noted Captain." He says bluntly as Jim smiles at him, not noticing how uncomfortable Spock really was to people touching him, and walks out of the area.

We both watch Jim leave then I move closer to Spock, "If you don't like the touching you have to tell him. He's a very affectionate person and likes to show it." I say to him before walking past him to follow Jim and get down to my station before the mob rush happens during the drill. Spock looked around the room and made another mental note that he was starting to be the last person in a group of people to leave the conversation after everyone else had left.

I walk into the engine room as see Scotty yelling, again, at Keenser about something that probably wasn't that big a deal. "Scotty why do you always yell at him, does he really do things around here that can hurt your lady?" I say to him as I walk up to both of them with my arms crossed. Keenser looks between us then slips away out of site as Scotty turns to me with a wrench in his hand. "Hey! You don't see whad he does a'ound here!" He yells at me while waving the wrench around as he speaks.

My eyes watch the wrench in his hand as I shake my head at his childish answer. "You always say that! He has done no danger to your ship so calm down and quit swinging that thing around!" I yell back at him as he waves it more at me in spite of what I just said. "Whad ya worried about!" He yells back at me acting more like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I don't want to get hit in the face ass!" I yell just as the ship takes a sharp turn to the right making him fly at me and hitting me right in the eye with the wrench as we fall back into a wall. "Damnit!" I yell, covering my eye with my hands as he stumbles up while the alarms and sirens go off in case of an attack. Scotty looks down at me still on the ground; I wave him off with my hand to go into attack mode as I stumble up still holding my face. I glance around at all the people running into positions at the battle controls and the controls for the shield.

I stumble over to the life support controls and start to turn on the controls and stay ready in case the backup life support has to go on. "Weapons ready!" "Shield ready!" Randomly officers started to yell from around the engine room as Scotty runs over to the con. "All stations ready to go, just give the word cap'ain!" He yells into it while looking over at me as I give him a thumbs up while wincing when I try to blink.

"Alright! Good job everybody, that was a test to see how fast you guys can get into position inc case of an attack!" Jim says over the con to the entire ship making my good eye twitch in anger. Scotty looks around confused at what just happened then clicks back on the con. "Um…ok then..." He says then walks over to me as I cover my eye with my hand. "So sorry lassie, I didn't mean to hit ya right in the face." He says putting his hand on my shoulder as I look up at him with my good eye. "Whatever." I mumble as I walk out away from him and head towards the Medical Area for an ice bag or something to put over my eye.

"That's the last time I suggest anything on this ship." I say out loud walking into the area as I watch Bones walk around the cabinets putting thing back where they belong. "Could have given a damn warning before turning the ship like a maniac and spilling everything onto the floor. Could have poked an eye out or somethin…" he mumbles to no one in particular while other nurses straighten the machines out. "He did." I say out loud, still holding my right eye making Bones stand straight up and look over in my direction.

"God damnit Jim! You can be so irresponsible!" he yells while walking over to me with an ice bag in his hand and pulls me over to a table. "What happen!" He yells into my face, I wince back at the outburst as he takes my hand off my eye and starts tilting my head side to side. "It was an accident pap, Scotty landed on me when the ship turned and hit me in the face with a wrench." I said quietly while gripping the table with my hands as he pulls out a light and shines it in my bad eye. "Who the hell is driving this stupid ship!" he says putting the bag on my eye roughly making me pull back again then place my hand on the bag to hold it in place.

He pulls out a hypo spray while checking the measurement then shoots it into my neck as Jim and Spock walk through the doors. "See, no damage done to the ship." He says to Spock while turning his back to us making Spock look past the Captain at me and Bones. "That would be an incorrect statement Captain." he says walking past Jim towards the table I'm sitting on, making Bones glare at him then at Jim.

I take off the bag of ice as Spock walks up to me and tilts his head to look at my swollen and badly bruised eye. "Ensign, do you have function in that eye?" He asks, not sounding too caring but more if I am able to still work. I open my mouth to say something when Bones steps in between us with an angry look on his face. "It doesn't matter if she has function, look at her face! Jim are you out of your mind turning the ship like that!" He yells at him while pointing his hand towards Jim who walks slowly over to us.

He steps closer to take a look at my eye as more officers walk into the medical area with random wounds and bruising. "See Jim; see how many people you hurt with your random test!" Bones says walking over to another person as the nurses jump right to work on everyone that walked in. "I'm real sorry sis, you guys said you wanted a more drills so I attacked like we were being attacked." He says with a frown on his face while reaching out to touch my eye then pulls his hand back.

Jim looks from me to Spock then looks around the room at all the other people getting fixed up. Most of them just got hit by something that flew off the shelves in the sudden turn, nothing was serious. "Captain, your action was illogical, but your intentions were to help the people on this ship do their job." Spock says trying to defend and offend his actions all at the same time. "All greatest disasters were caused by good intentions." I mumble to him as I place the bad over my eye again, making Spock turn to me while Jim slips out of the area before anyone could talk to him.

"You did not answer my question." Spock starts to say as I look up at him with a slight glare of annoyance. "Yes _Commander, _I can still do my job with a black eye. Where the hell were you when he suddenly took a sharp turn with the ship?" I ask now questioning his actions; I never liked to be questioned like I had something to hide. I was a very brutally honest person and that's what most women hated about me.

He raised his eyebrow at my sudden attitude towards him and his questions. "I was at my station _Ensign_, doing my work till I too felt the sharp turn of the ship and looked over at the Captain handling the controls while Ensign Sulu stood back. If he had more control of his station, maybe the Captain would not have been able to do his actions." Spock says making me give a sarcastic chuckle while taking the bag off my eye. "You can't possibly blame Sulu for Jim being an idiot and grabbing the controls. It's not like he went 'hey cap' take the controls while stand over here'." She says rolling her eyes before wincing at the pain and putting the bag back on her face.

"You shall show respect to your officers _Ensign,_ no matter the relationship you have with them." Spock says as I stand up and move in front of him, "Respect for an action that could have done some serious damage to people and this ship? I don't think so, I love my brother but he should know better. Since you're his First Officer, you should have stopped him before he made that decision, from where I'm standing, _Commander_, you are just to blame as Jim is." I say before walking past him and the nurses running around the area then walk out of the Medical Bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank a lot of people for adding my story to their alerts and favorites,**Neese96, , QueenofSiam101, ForeverDancer, England101, Ravenclaw Slytherin.

**School is starting up for me again and I've been searching for a job so my life has been busy and I haven't been in the mood to write any of my stories. I've also has the Critics united start sending me threats about raping me so I haven't been in the mood to go on this stupid fucking site. But I can't go anywhere else cause the archive of our own or whatever doesn't allow people to join, you have to get an invitation from someone else on that site.**

** I've also been thinking of creating a forum for people who get flamed all the time so they can have a place to rant and have help with their stories. If anyone would be interested in helping me with that send me a message.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I walk down the hall towards the lift when I see Sulu and Chekov walking towards me with Chekov trying to cheer up Sulu. I frown when I see how upset Sulu really was; he's probably been chewed out by everyone who thinks he was the one that turned the ship. "Hey Sulu" I say as they stop in the middle of the hall and look up at me. Sulu looks over at the bag on my face and looks down at the ground while Chekov pulls him into another hall way. I glance behind me and Spock leaving the Medical bay then walks after the two of them.

"Guys wait; I know you didn't do it Sulu." I say walking up behind them and grabs onto Sulu's arm to slow him down from taking off in another hall way. They both turn around to face me as I take the bag of ice off my face. "I know that Jim grabbed the controls from you to make it look like we were being attacked." I say as he refuses to look at my black eye making Chekov almost hug his side and mumble something in Russian.

I couldn't help but smile at both of them and how cute they looked together. "How'd you vet the vlack eye?" Chekov asks looking up at me as I give a slight shrug of my shoulders. "Scotty ran a wrench into my eye when we hit a wall." I say looking over at Sulu who finally looks up at my eye. "Nobody is seriously hurt and there wasn't that much damage to the ship. Just things flying off the shelves, I know people keep chewing you out, but it wasn't your fault." I say placing my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, but I knew it would be useless.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement." We hear Jim say over the conn as everyone on the ships stops what they were doing to listen. "The test was my idea and I took controlled over the ship, this was not the pilot Sulu's fault. You have a problem with this, come to my office." He says as I look back at Sulu with a slight smile who rubs his nose with his hand as Chekov rubs his back with his hand.

"See? Jim always makes everything right, he doesn't let other people take the fall for his actions." I say putting the bag back on my eye as Sulu looks over at Chekov and gives me a smile, assuring him he was ok. Sulu looks up at me then frowns when he looks past my shoulder, behind me. Chekov and I follow his gaze and look back at Spock who was staring at us at the end of the hall. My eyes connect with his as he just stares right back at me before moving on down the hall, probably towards Jim's office to chew him out.

"Vulcans." I mumble under my breath while looking back at the two of them who straighten themselves out. "Is he always like that?" I ask them while pointing back at Spock making them look over at each other then back at me as they nods their heads at the same time. "Well this is going to be a fun 5 year mission." I say while shaking my head before taking the bag off my eye. "You guys wanna' go get somethin' to eat?" I ask while pointing backwards with my thumb. They look at each other with a shrug then nod their heads and follow me down the hall to the turbo lift.

We walk into the lift and wait till it goes down to the food level. "So, what's Kirk like as a Captain besides right now?" I ask looking over at them as we get in line for the food replicator. "He's a good Captain." Sulu says behind me, watching me grab my food before standing in front of the replicator and grabs his own food. "He doesn't mivromanage." Chekov says grabbing his food and following us to an empty table then sits next to Sulu, across from me. "Like Spock does?" I ask looking up at him as he takes a bite of his lunch while nodding his head.

"Does he micromanage Jim when he's working?" I ask looking down at my food before taking a bite off my plate. "All the time." Sulu says bluntly, having to watch how Kirk and Spock work every day since the Nero attack. At first, they couldn't agree on decision that Kirk made which ended up in argues on the deck in front of everyone. It took them a long time to get on a level to where they could work together without arguing or going over each other's head.

"Is there anyone else that under minds Kirk?" I ask, curious to know which people still think he's a screw up. Even though he saved hundreds of people, there are still those who treat him like shit. Chekov and Sulu look over at each other then glance behind them at a group of people at a different table. I look past them at the black chick we met at the bar before we joined Star Fleet. My eye twitches when I see her then shakes my head and looks down at my food.

"And I'm going to guess that she's dating the Commander?" I say more as a statement and less of a question, she was a total bitch to Kirk and treated him like he was trash. "They vse to date." Chekov says pushing his tray to the side after he finishes his food. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Jim about letting people like her under mind his orders even though he is the Captain of this ship." I say pushing my tray to the other side of the table making it slide slightly off the table.

"How long haw'e you know the Cav'tain?" Chekov asks as I cross my arms on the table as I watch Sulu slowly eat his food on his tray. "I've known Jim for a really long ass time. I know him better than anyone else on this ship put together. I was the only person who didn't look at him as the son of the Captain that risked his life for his crew. Jim is a good person and deserves respect by everyone on this ship, no one is special." I say looking over at Uhura with a glare as she glances up at me from her table. She returns my glare, making her friends at her table turn and look over at me with a dirty look. Sulu and Chekov glance at each other, uneasy before looking between the two tables then stands up to avoid conference.

"Guys?" Chekov says finally before the ship turns again and the red alerts start to go off through the ship. "God damnit Jim, not again!" I yell as the rest of the crowd to their battle stations in every direction before I stand up and head towards the bridge. I walk through the sliding doors onto the bridge and walk up to the Captain's seat. "Jim what the hell! are you…..doing….." I stop in mid step when I look through the glass at a Klingon war ship directly in front of the Enterprise.

"Oh shit." I finally say before putting my hand out to stop myself from stumbling over then run out the doors towards the Engine room while pulling out my communicator. "Scotty you better get that shield up!" I yell into it as I slide in front of a tunnel and climb down the hand rails before running into the engine room. I look over at Scotty who's yelling random orders to everyone in the room becoming more scatter brain by the minute. I run over to the life support systems and start pushing buttons to get the machine ready for any hits the ship might take. "What the hell is a Klingon ship doing all the way out here!?" I yell while looking over at Scotty before the ship jerks to the side and sirens start to go off. "Keep that shield up!" Scotty yells as he runs over to the weapons counter and starts to charge up all the machines.

"Let's just hope we don't get ambushed by anyone else." I say watching the systems controls for any damage the hit cause on the ship. The ship jolts back as the photon torpedoes are shot at the war ship. "Why the hell are they still visible? Don't they have a cloaking device or something?" I yell over to Scotty who thinks for a second before a machine starts to spark causing the alarms to go off. "Someone is trying to break into our system!" Someone yells over at Scotty who runs back over to the machine as it starts to break down.

"Cap'ain we got a breach in the system!" Scotty yells into his communicator to the Captain as a flash of light blinds everyone in the engine room. I put my arm over my eyes to shield the light before hearing a few people gasps and silences falls over everyone. I look over my arm a three Klingons standing in the middle of the Engine room. We all looked around at each other not making a sound before one of the crew tries to make a run for the door. One of the Klingons looks back and shoots the crewman in the back, making him fly into the wall.

"No one move or you all will parish." The leader says stepping forward causing everyone else to take a step back from where they were standing. "Scotty what's going on down there!" Kirk says over the con making all of us look over at the con on the wall. The leader raises up his gun at the crowed, "Give me a reason." He says with an evil smile as the rest of us put our hands up in defense.

The leader looks over his shoulder at one of his minions and nods his head to the con on the wall. The second Klingon steps forward then shoots the con, making it explode and smoke up the corner. "You are trespassing in Klingon territory. Step away from the controls and get on the floor. Any one makes a move, you die." The leader says walking over to the weapons control board and throws the crewman to the side. The second Klingon walks over to the shield controls while the third one walks over towards me and the life support system. "Step aside human." He says while he stops in front of me. I glance back at the controls then look up at the Klingon with a glare.

If they got to the ship's systems, they could easily kill everyone on board just by shutting off the life support. I put my hands down to my sides and stand up straight in front of the machine the closer the Klingon got to me. He looks down at me with a death glare and raises his gun to my face, "Step aside." I glance over at Scotty who is forced to his knees by the second Klingon; he looks up at me and shakes his head.

"I don't think so." I say looking up at the third Klingon who glares at me then grabs the front of my shirt and tosses me to the side like I was a piece of paper. I hit one of the machines with my back next to where Scotty was kneeling and fell next to him, landing on my stomach. I cough up some blood on the floor while tilting my head to the side watching the Klingon walk up to the system and starts to push buttons. "You feel like a big man throwing a little girl into a machine?" I say, holding myself off the ground with my arms as he stares down at the machine not giving me a second glance.

"Lassie don't." Scotty says next to me while pulling me up into a sitting position by leaning me against him. "Hurry up!" The leader yells over at both of his men who keep pushing buttons on the controls then turn back to him. "These systems are harder to crack then we thought." The second Klingon says, making the Leader look down at Scotty and pulls him off the ground making me fall over back onto the cold floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank** jess114, Allisonon, cornontheaub **for adding my story to their favorites/alerts. I would really like to thank everyone who is still reading this story and those who have added a review. I start college again next week so I wanted to upload one more chapter because I won't know how busy I will be. I will try not to take a month to add a chapter but I can't make any promises. **

**I would also like to say that I know there hasn't been any moments with Spock but I don't like those stories that have them in love or married one week after they meet. That never happens anywhere, people have to get to know each other before they even think about getting together and thats what i'm trying to do. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Let us into the machines or everyone in this room dies." The Leader says into his face making Scotty gulp in fear and glances around at everyone in the room. He hated making big decisions that had to deal with actual living things instead of machines because machines couldn't get hurt…or die. "Human!" The Leader screamed into his face making Scotty shake more in his grip and put his hands up in defense "Al….alright!" He says after a few minutes of silence making the Klingon drop him in front of the main control board of the ship.

Scotty glances behind him at the leader then puts his hands on the board and lifts himself to his feet as he starts to sweat badly on his face and neck. I pull myself onto my feet, using the machine I slammed into, and tried to calm my breathing before pulling out my wrench from my tool belt. I look around to see if there was any way to ambush one of them without causing someone else, mostly Scotty, to be killed as a result.

"God I had being small." I say under my breath as I glance up at the light fixture above me and raise my eye brow. I look back down at all the Klingons to see their positions and lift my arm back to throw the wrench. Before I could throw the wrench I feel someone grab my arm and take the wrench out of my hand. I swing around ready to right-hook the bastard and stop myself when I see Spock around the machine, motioning me to stay quiet. He must have snuck in after the crew stopped firing the ships weapons; I raise my eye brow again confused but shook it off when Scotty started to work the control board.

"Faster human!" The Leader yells behind him making Scotty jump in fear and work the controls faster. I look over at the other two Klingons who are standing behind the leader and their backs towards us. I look over at Spock who nods his head and hands me back my wrench before we both move slowly behind the two of them. I raise my arm again to hit the one of the Klingons while Spock raises his hand to give him the mystical nerve pinch that Jim told me so much about.

I yelp when I feel someone grab my arm again only this time they lifted me off the ground while grabbing Spock at the same time and turned us around. The Leader and other two look back at a forth Klingon that was holding us in the air with an evil smile on his face. "Nice going." I say while looking over at Spock with a glare making him glare back at me. The Klingon laughs in our faces making us look back at him, "You actually thought a tiny human and a Vulcan could stop us?!" He says laughing louder in our face making me grip the wrench tighter till my knuckles turned white. I growl under my breathe as Spock coughs to get my attention and motions me up on the taller machines at Jim and Keenser holding large metal boxes above the two Klingons behind us.

"Looks like you're not as stupid as I thought Spock." I say with a fake smile while looking over at him before looking back at the Klingon who stops laughing with a confused look. We hear the Klingon's behind us get hit with the metal boxes making me and Spock raise our leg and smash it into the Klingons face. He drops both of us while making a loud thump as he hits the ground as I turn around and throw the wrench at the Leader standing behind Scotty. He stumbles to the side while grabbing his hand as Scotty looks behind him and elbows him in the chest then pushes a button putting all the controls on lock down.

I grab the forth Klingon's gun while Jim drops down from the machine next to Spock and grabs the other two guns. As the Leader turns around while rubbing his head and chest he sees's all three of us holding his men's guns. "Whose tiny now bitch?" I say with a smirk making Jim get the same look on his face while Spock forces himself not to roll his eyes. "Well, I under estimated you humans. I will not make that mistake twice." He says while chuckling at us before giving us a death glare while one of his men starts to sit up.

"Get your shit and get off my ship." I say bashing the butt of the gun into his head making him fall over as Jim coughs next to me. "Ok fine OUR ship, but mostly Scotty's." I say motioning my head over to Scotty who was standing next to Keenser as the Leader growls under his breath then pushes a button on his belt making him and his men transport back to their ship. I let a sigh of relief and Scotty starts pushing buttons on the control board and shuts down all the alarms.

I rub my bad eye while looking down at the Klingon gun in my hand, "I like this ship, it's exciting." I say looking over at Jim with a smile as he smiles back and rubs my shoulder before walking over to Scotty. "How's it look Scotty?" he ask as he puts his hand on Scotty's shoulder while looking down at the control board. "Not too bad, days work at the most, could'a been worse." he says looking up at Jim who nods his head then looks back at me and Spock. "Not bad for a Vulcan." I say to him as he looks from the gun in his hand up to me and my smirk. "Indeed." he says making me roll my eyes and looks back over at Jim and Scotty. "What took you idiots so long?" I say walking over to them as Jim leans against the machine.

"You know how long it takes to climb on top of these machines while holding a heavy metal box? Be grateful we made it before you tried to bash that guy's head in with your wrench." He says with a shrug as Spock bends over and grabs my wrench before handing it back to me. I look down at it then up at him before grabbing it from him making out hands touch and put the wrench back on my belt. "Nice throw by the way, what would you have done if it missed?" Jim asks with a cocky smile on his face making me stick my tongue at him.

"I would have grabbed something else and thrown it, what would you have done if you missed the Klingon?" I ask in the same smart ass voice while I leaned on my gun. "Spock had it under control, didn't ya Spock?" Jim says slapping his hand onto his shoulder then walks out of the engine room as I look at Spock and give him a genuine smile. "You gotta teach me how to do that nerve pinch." I say bumping my shoulder into his as he looks over at me then raises his eye brow at cheery me and Jim could be minutes after being attacked by Klingon.

"Alright lassie we got a lot of work ahead of us, quit ya flirtin' and get to fixin'." Scotty says next to me making me wink at Spock before lifting the gun onto my shoulder and walks off in a different direction making Spock follow me with his eyes then looks down at his hand. He pulls his hand into a fist and walks out of the engine room after Jim.

After spending a day of fixing broken machines, broken pipes, and light fixtures, almost the entire ship was back to normal. Bones had a fun day tending to everyone that was hurt, too hurt to be smart about it but not hurt enough to actually matter. Thank god for Scotch, if not for Scotch he would take this ship and ram it into the next meteor he saw every time he got angry. Bones drinks, I punch holes in the wall, Spock chokes people, and Jim keeps it buried down inside. Not a very sane bunch of people and yet they gave us a ship to run and explore the entire space.

I chuckle to myself at the thought as tied to wires together then melted the ends to hold in place. I grab a screw driver and start putting in mother boards and screw them in place then cover them with a metal piece. I reach out of the machine feeling the floor for my lucky wrench that I'm now calling my lucky wrench after nailing a Klingon in the head with it, trying to find it without having to slide out from under the machine.

I growl in the machine trying to find my wrench till I feel it against my hand and pull it under the machine. I screw the metal piece to the machine to keep it in place then slide my wrench in my tool belt and slide out on my back from under the machine. I sit up with my knees to my chest while I scratch my head then look up at Spock and yelp in surprise. "Jesus Christ…how the…what the fuck man, don't do that." I say glaring at him as I put my hand on the control board and pull myself up off the ground. "Why do you feel the need to sneak up on me?" I say grabbing a rag off the board and wipe the grease off my hands as he just stares at me with his hands behind his back.

"No answer?" I ask flipping the rag in my hand then tucks it in my tool belt as I pick up any other tools on the ground and put them away. "Have you had a nutritional meal yet since the attack?" He finally asks after a few minutes of silence making me blink in confusion then shakes my head no. "If you haven't notice this ship took some damage and Scotty is off his rocker trying to fix his baby I haven't had time to eat since this morning." I say while shrugging my shoulders.

"I was on my way to the dining area to have one last meal of the night." Spock says trying to suggest I can go with him without actually saying the exact words. I shrug my shoulders then nod my head at his "offer" and grab my red shirt and put it on. "Sure I could use a bite to eat, this will be here in the morning, and it's not going anywhere." I say walking with him out of the engine room and towards the turbo lift. I glance over at him slightly confused and suspicious on why he was acting different towards me, I wouldn't use the word nice but he's not trying to create tension with me.

We walk into the lift and he just stares forward at what's in front of him, not looking over at me even though I know he's thinking the same thing I am. We walk into the food area and up to the food replicator to get our meals. I look over his meal as we walk over to an empty table and I notice that it was nothing but plant like things. I glance around the room and see how empty it really was and made a note of how late it must have been.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would love to thank **Atlantean-Child, ChaoticDiamond, Jasperhaleslover, Avis11, smore9, samafra, kali yugah **for adding my story to their alerts/ favorites. I would also like to thank all of those who are still reading my story, I know its takes me awhile to update but all I can say is school is the problem to blame. I would like to say that you guys don't have to worry about me saying things like "I won't upload unless I get 5 reviews." or something like that. I don't do that in my stories and I don't like how other people do that as well. If you alerted or favored my story then I know you guys are at least interested in this and are willing to read it. I don't need reviews, they don't matter to me at all but to those who did review, I thank you very much for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

We both could feel the awkwardness and silence between us till I the break the tension with a random statement that popped into my head. "So you're gonna teach me that nerve pinch right?" I ask him as he looks up at me from his meal but doesn't say anything then looks back down and takes a bite of his food. I sit there staring at him then blinks a few times and then I start to pout and nudge his leg with mine. "Hey…you're gonna teach me right Spock?" I whine as he still stares down at his food and continues to ignore me and my whining.

"And here I thought we had a moment kicking that Klingon in the face." I say leaning forward on the table, trying to get his attention as he goes back to his stuck up self. I look back down at my food and take a few bites of while I crossed my leg over the other so it could swing under the table. I hum innocently to myself as I begin to swing my foot into his shin bone while not looking up at him.

I could feel him look up at me and begin to glare at me as my foot continued to kick him in his shin. Vulcans may get rid of all their emotions but no matter what species you were, getting kicked in the shin was fucking irritating. Spock held down his growl as he spreads his legs making my foot hit the edge of the bench. "Ow damnit!" I say pulling my leg back and rub my toes while glaring up at him as he looked back down at his food. I give him a strange look before grabbing a small piece off my plate and flicks it in his face. I look back down really fast as his head shoots up from his tray of food.

I bite my bottom lip to try and stop the smile from forming on my face as I feel his glare get stronger by the minute. "Come on, I thought we were having a little fun." I say with an innocent smile as I look up at him while holding back the chuckle from the look on his face. "Come on….relax, take a break from being this strict, stuck up Vulcan that you make yourself out to be." I say as I reach forward and lay my hand on top of his.

As soon as my skin barely touched his, he ripped his hand back from mine and stood up abruptly from the table. I jump back slightly with my hand clenched against my chest as I stare at him with a shocked look on my face. "Jesus I'm sorry, you are nothing like you're older self. All he wanted to do was hold my hand." I say standing up with my tray and walk past him towards the trash can and the exit. Spock clenches his hand to his side as he watches her walk away from the table towards the exit. As she walks out of the food area, he looks down at the hand that she touched and thought about what she said. He was going to have a talk with his counterpart and talk to her about hand touching with a Vulcan.

I shake my head as I walk down the hall to the turbo tubes and crawl down the ladder to the next level. She thought she was beginning to understand Vulcans, but whenever she got close he act out. He was very different from his older self from the future, they may be the same person, but they were also very different in a lot of ways. Maybe it was because he was older and had already lived his life where younger Spock was just beginning and had a different future that no one could predict. All of our futures were changed now since the Nero attack, people called it the 'butterfly affect' when someone goes back in time and does something different, it changes the future for better or worse. Nobody really knows why or how to predict each action because Time is still a mystery to everyone.

I walk into my room and over to my table side drawer and pull out a note book with formulas and drawings inside it. Figuring out how to time travel without using a black hole was my main goal in life. Trying to create a device that could control time and space, much like a transporter but instead of transporting to a location, it would transport someone to a specific time and date. You would think being in the future, traveling to different plants in a space ship that time travel would have been invented already and mastered. Since she met Scotty and got new data about time and space from him and his formula, thanks to Spock Prime, it made a large leap in her studies.

Funny how it was going to take time to create this device that would end up controlling time. Maybe she would go back in time and give her younger self the device so it wouldn't take so long to build it in the first place. I look through some of the pages that were scribbled on with different colored pens that made everything look unreadable. And yet, she could read and understand every word that was written, every engineer could do it. They couldn't read other people's work but they could read their pill of smashed up words and arrows like it was plain as day.

Creating the formula and getting the data was actually the easy part, it was the trying it out part that was hard. The worst thing that could happen when trying out a device is someone gets killed; the best thing that could happen is it either works or does nothing. That's easier to come back from then being killed by your own device because then someone can steal all your information and claim at their own. That and you are dead. I sit on my bed and read some of the pages in my book, turning it at different angles as I follow the flow of words. I don't know why I'm worried about testing about my gadget since I'm nowhere close to figuring out time and space.

I toss my book back in its place and fall back on my bed with my hands over my eyes. I could just ask Scotty what he thinks, but my ego is too big and I want to figure this one out on my own. I hear knocking on my bathroom door that connects to another room and sit. "Speak of the devil." I say as Scotty walks through the door with a sandwich in one hand and waves to me with his other hand. "Ey' lassie, my engineer senses are goin' off. Got a project ya can't figure out?" He says walking over to my bed and sits down next to me as I give him a half smile as I lean back on my hands.

"You so get me Scotty that's what I love and hate about you at the same time. Yes I do have a project going on, but I can't let you in on it. This one is all me." I say leaning my head to the side as he puts on a fake pout. "Come on lass, I let ya in my head." He says pouting more making me giggle and shove his shoulder lightly. "You didn't let anyone in when you discovered transworp beaming. I'm not gonna let anyone in my secret skimming." I say watching him finish off his sandwich then wipe his hands on my bed making me give him a look. "That big huh? Ya consider phonin other Spock?' He says as if he didn't just wipe his hands on my bed.

I had thought of that, I had actually thought of many excuses to call him, but I was too embarrassed so I never got the courage to do it. "Well I don't think he could help me with my project or he would have already used it himself." I say while taping the side of my head with my finger as Scotty gets more curious about my side project, but knows he won't get anything out of me and drops the subject. "Besides, don't you think it's weird that me and Kirk get along with the other Spock better than the one that we see every day?" I ask as I start brushing off the crumbs he left on my bed from his sandwich, which he was rudely not offering me a bite of.

Scotty thinks for a second then just shrugs his shoulders and stands up from my bed. "I do however, have an idea I've been wanting to work on, but I haven't had a place to start." I say giving him a look as he looks back at me with a suspicious yet curious look and sits back down in his spot. "I'm listenin'." He says bluntly, trying not to sound interested but very much was, making me smile as I grab another note book and flip through the pages till I find a drawing of a robot and show it to him. "Regeneration-nano-robotics." I say as he grabs the book from me as flips through the pages as my formula and notes. "Well from whad' I can make out, this is a dan'erous experiment….and I'm in." Scotty says looking up at me with a smile as my grin grows on my face while we high five each other.

The next day before our shift we went over our general plan during breakfast in the food area. We had papers and journals spread out on the table as we sat close to each other trying to write on one paper as Jim and Spock stood in front of us with their trays in their hands. "Well this can't be good." Jim says looking over at Spock who looks over at him with a confused look before Jim pushes the papers over and sits down.

"What are you metal heads up to?" Jim asks making us look up quickly from our paper before I start gathering our papers around us while glaring at them. "Nothin'." Scotty says while pulling up a journal and slowly hides his face behind it. "Mind your business." I say sneaking next to Scott as we go back to mumbling about our plan. "Now she has another person to scheme with, and it isn't me!" Jim says glaring back at us when we would peak our heads over the book then look back down really fast. "Shall I put the ship on red alert?" Spock says next to him while Jim glares harder at being left out then looks over at him.

"Not just yet let's see where this goes." he says eating his breakfast while I look over at Spock with a different look. I was still confused and somewhat upset by the way he acted last night after we had our little moment. "How's your face." Jim says being a smartass while not really asking the question but more of stating it. Scotty and I look over at him before all three of them look up at my black eye that was starting to fade to a different color. I start to get uneasy under all the staring and attention before I sneak my head back down. "Mind your business!" I say more loudly then I wanted to, making other people in the room look over at us.

Jim lets out a smart ass chuckle as people stare at our table while watching me get more uneasy behind the journal. He knows better than anyone how I am in crowded places and likes to make a scene in public. He use to do it in crowded bars, sober or drunk, that usually end us up in a fight with someone else then kicked out of the bar. "You heard the lass mind your business!" Scotty yells at the other tables that were staring at our table, making them look away from us.

"I hate you." I say quietly behind the journal as Jim just shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Spock to change the subject. "So how is the damage done by those Klingon's coming along?" He says making Spock raise his eye brow in confusion on Jim's behavior towards embarrassing Danielle in a public place. Humans were illogical, but he has seen how they would act towards their 'families' and he seemed to act different with her then a normal human family would. "By the end of the day, all damages will be fixed and improved in all sections of the ship." He says making Jim smile and smack his shoulder with his hand. "Good to hear." He says before standing up with his tray and walks off with that fake Captain smile he always wears.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would first like to apologize to everyone for not updating at least once a month but all I can say is school is the only excuse I can use. Its been taking alot more time than I thought, I also haven't been very motivated cause the one person who was role playing Star Trek with me stopped talking to me without warning. If anyone is interested in rp Star Trek please message me. I also have to keep myself from putting together my two Star Trek stories into one just so I will have less to write.  
**

**I would like to thank **_The Avid Musician,shadowfox2011,Dewliet,Vyxen Hexgrim, Anna (Guest), shinogirl93, fg-fan,_** for adding my story to their alerts/favorites, and the nice reviews that I've gotten. And everyone else who is reading my story cause I know I did lose people who just couldn't be patient enough to wait so thanks everyone who is still reading my story and giving it a chance.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I look over at Jim and feel myself roll my eyes; if he was never a part of everything I did he would throw a fit like a child. "That's the problem with working on a ship with family members." I say, watching Jim walk out of the food area and drop his fake smile as soon as he turned the corner. I don't even have to be there to know what he does, I know him too well and he knows me. "So if ye'll not his 'eal sister, how did ya meet him?" Scotty says trying to break the awkward silence, if Spock wasn't here it wouldn't have been so awkward, but he just seems to make any group moment awkward. I look up at both of them and set my notebook and pencil down on the table.

"How long ya got?" I ask both of them, curious to see what they would say. Usually when someone says that, everyone knows it's going to be a long, sad, life story that nobody wants to hear. "I can stay awhile." Scotty says placing the notebooks down in a random pile as we both look over at Spock. He gives us a look then looks at his PADD before placing it back on the table. "I also 'have the time'." He says trying to use the right figurative statement even though I knew the exact thing he was thinking about, it is illogical to have 'time' since it is impossible to have 'time' in one's position.

Scotty and I both look at each other with a surprised and amused look before I lean forward on my hands. "Well I won't tell you my life story, just how we came about together. It all started in a small bar in the middle of nowhere. I had stopped in to get a drink of water when this asshole, drunk of his ass started to hit on me after I told him to piss off, he kept hitting on me till I tried to leave. Then he grabbed my arm and threw me against the bar counter." I say while taking a drink of my glass as Scotty makes a face. "That couldn't have been good." he says making me shake my head with a half smirk.

"I warned him not to touch me again and as I stood up he did it again. Well this time I ripped my arm away and socked him hit in the face. He fell into a table of mean lookin guys who got up and looked over at me. One thing lead to another and everyone was throwing punches and glass bottles every which way. I had made it to the door to try and leave, but the asshole founded me and threw me outside in the dirt. That's when Jim stepped in and socked the guy in the face then grabbed me before the authorities could show up and arrest me for starting a bar fight. "I tap my chin thinking back at that moment as Scotty and Spock glance at each other than back at me."He broke the law to hide you from authorities?" Spock says finally as I let out a slight chuckle then nodded my head.

"He fixed up my wounds and gave me a place to stay which really wasn't much to begin with since he was on the move himself and all he really had was a motorcycle. I tried to go on my way but he just getting pushing that he would take me and since then I've been stuck with him." I say, tapping the table with my finger tips as I look up at both of them. "Every time I got in a fight or some guy was hitting on me, he would step in and put himself in the way. I never had someone care so much about me like Jim does, he knows all my secrets, and how I got every cut and scar. My dreams and nightmares and never holds them against me. The last bar fight we were in was when we met Pike and he had somehow convinced me and Jim to join Starfleet."

I open my notebook and start doodling on one of the pages as Scotty stops leaning on his hand and places it on the table. "Then what happen?" He asks leaning closer to me as Spock got a little relaxed and moved slightly forward as well, but no one could have seen it. "We met Bones, all three of us were out of place in the mix of cadets and we just stuck together and then here we are, to the present. Jim is Captain, Bones if the top Chief Medical person and I am a simple nerd who got to kick a Klingon in the face and live to tell about it." I say tipping my cup to Spock who blinks then tenses back up as the story ended and the focus was back on him.

"That was a…information story." Spock says not sure what to say as I smile at him and start to gather my papers and notebooks. "Well that was just a slice of my hell that I have lived. Not even the worse parts of my life." I say mumbling the last part as Scotty gathers the rest of his papers and notebooks then stands up trying to balance the bundle in his arms. Spock and I stand up from the table and look over at him with a confused, un-amusing look at his idiot move as he walks off trying to keep a tight grip on his papers while I care my nice pile of papers in my arms and follow after him. "Ensign…"Spock begins to say as I stop in the hallway and look over at him as he walks up to me with his hands behind his back.

"You will inform if your 'project' starts to get out of hand with Officer Montgomery, correct?" He says making me chuckle before I start walking over to the turbo lift and pushes the button to go to a different level. "Yes _Commander_, I will inform you if our scheming gets out of hand, but I'm sure we can control anything that happens." I say before looking down the hall at Scotty trying to pick up all his papers from the ground while snapping at others who try to help him and look at his work. "Don't let that contradict what I just said." I say while pointing over at Scotty as I stare at Spock then walks into the lift and goes to my level with my room on it.

I up to my room and punch in my security code before walking into my room and looking up at see Jim lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I feel my eye twitch as I walk over to my safe and place all my papers and journals into it then locks it. "So how are your boyfriends?" Jim finally says after a few minutes of silence and tension. "There it is." I say waiting for him to say something snarky as I drag my chair from my computer and sit in front of him and my bed. I watch him sit up with a hurt look on his face that makes me roll my eyes at him being over sensitive as always. "Can't believe we're going to have this conversation again but you know Scotty is not my boyfriend. He's my teacher." I say as I cross my arms and one leg over the other while glaring at him. "And my first officer?" He asks with attitude while glaring back at me from his seat. "No, Captain, I am not dating your first officer." I say turning into an Ensign, if he was going to use over my head that I'm not dating Spock then I'm going to treat him like a Captain and not my brother.

I could see the pain and anger grow on his face as I watch him stand from my bed and walk over to my door. "You are confided to your quarters till further notice." He says before leaving my room as I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from say thing and making this worse. Once he leaves my room, I throw my chair across the room in anger. The real problem was Jim is always jealous if I got along with another man, he was too protective over me and ruined any other relationship I tried to have. I walk over to my chair and pick it off the floor then set it next to the computer and turn on the screen.

I felt my face get red in anger as I look at the top message from Jim telling everyone on the ship that I was confide to my quarters and that Scotty was to stop working on our secret project or he would get the same punishment. I pull my hand down my face roughly as I tried to stay calm and not punch my fist through my computer screen. I would end up busting my hand and breaking my only entertainment then I would be stuck having to read, fuck that. "Mother fucker." I say in anger as my video chat pops up at the same time, showing Spock Prime on the other end making my face drop.

"I swear I was not calling you that, I was talking about Jim in anger not you I swear." I say while waving my hands in defense as I get angrier at myself for not being able to control my big mouth and anger problems. "What conflict are you and Jim having this time?" He says, just sitting calm in his office not moved by my sudden outcome. I lean back in my chair while rubbing both my hands on my face while letting out an angry sigh. "Jim is being a baby because Scotty and I have a secret project we are doing on the side and we are not including him in our evil little plan." I say while taking my hands off my face and drop them to my sides as I stare back at him.

"How is Montgomery Scott doing on the Enterprise?" He says asking about his old friend, sort of. He was still adjusting to seeing his old friends grow up again while he stayed old and had to watch his younger self go through his life with a different destiny then his. "Scotty loves this ship more than anyone else does. The most beautiful women could walk past him and he wouldn't even look up at her." I say while shifting my seat and cross my legs under myself while tapping my fingers on the desk top. "He did have a wild fascination with the Enterprise, I am glad to see he has not changed." He says while glancing down at his old hands that were crossed in his lap.

I tilt my head to the side as I watch his face and emotion change, I want to reach out and touch him if he was here next to me. "If you ever feel alone, you can always come on the Enterprise for a few weeks so you can be around with me and Jim." I say, while biting my bottom lip hoping that would change the tension of the conversation as I watch him look back at me and his emotion lightened up a bit. "I know we aren't the same people you know, but it's never too late to make new friends and you know Jim will always welcome you on his…our….ship." I say as I rub my hands together hoping I wasn't pushing the line with his person life. Younger Spock got very defensive if anyone asked him any personal information about him.

"I will take that into consideration and make a plan with Jim." He says finally as he gives me a small smile in return as I smiled back at him feeling the tension disappear. "You should do it now cause I'm on locked down and you could tell him to let me go." I tell him while swaying in my seat from side to side as he had to hold back a chuckle. "You know I can not affect Jim's decisions as a captain. I will plan another trip with him to see both of you, but you must be patient." he says making me pout before we both logged off the computer. "Maybe I don't wanna be patient anymore." I mumble before I get off my seat while turning off the lights in my room and fall backwards on my bed to try and get some sleep since I wasn't going to the rest of my shifts today.


	11. Chapter 11

**I would love to thank **_ZombiesRUs, He4artBreaker101, golden-priestess, emmalita (who left me a nice review), kykyxstandler(who also left me a nice review and gave me some ideas to do with spock prime), BritanyJean _**who added my story to their favorites/alerts. I would also love to thank everyone else who has stuck with this story and with me taking my time with updating it. I have two more weeks of school that are nothing but finals and I figured I would be too depressed afterward that it would take me alot longer to update so I decided to do this before I took any of them. My classes caused me to fuck up a job interview and I ended up not getting it so I am now a step backwards of paying for my education and the face that one class caused me to fail 3 others, this is one shit of a semester and I hate that its affecting my stories. So thanks for sticking it out with me, I know that everyday I loose more people because I can't go faster but theres nothing I can do so sorry.**

**Also if anyone is still interested in role playing anything this is my web page that is slightly messy, . , and if anyone is interested just email me or send me a message on here.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The next day I gathered all my notebooks and went straight to the engine back room where the ship kept all the spare and broken parts that were used for recycling to repair any broken parts in the Enterprise that would hold till we got so a space station. I pulled up the computer screen and grab it with my hand to throw it on the blank wall to make it bigger so my equations and doodles will be clearer. I set my red shirt aside as I start to pull out all the different shapes and sizes of metal parts. I learned from Jim that if I don't take my official shirt off it will get ripped all the time like his does whenever he goes on a mission. I look up at my doodles of what Scotty and I finally agreed on, after hours of arguing on different designs then somehow lead to an argument about sandwiches.

I grab some safety goggles and put them on my face as I enlarge the picture of the tiny nano-bit next to a picture of a miniature robot. I open the cabinet full of the tools and grab a blow touch and turn it on causing a blue flame to appear at the end of the torch. When I turn around I let out a scream and drop the torch on my foot causing me to curse in Vulcan while jumping up and down as I hold onto my foot. "Why the fuck do you feel the need to sneak up on me PEG!?" I yell at Spock who was holding onto his PADD as he raises his eyebrow at me, not sure where to start with my situation.

"I am unsure where to start; my name is not PEB, it is unsafe to handle a torch like that, I see that you and Officer Montgomery have made progress on your experiment, and I would like to get your side on this report the Captain made on you." he says while holding up his PADD as I pick the torch and turn it off as I take the goggles off my face and hang them around my neck before I walk up to him. "PEG stands for 'pointed ear bastard' so yes that is your name, you're the ass who snuck up on me and caused me to drop the torch, if you tell anyone what you've seen I'll kill you, and Jim is being an immature child last night. He had no reason to write up that report just because I didn't include him in my experiment" I say then take a deep breath after saying all that in one go. Spock just stands there with the same look not sure if he should respond with more questions or say something witty as the humans would say.

"A miniature size robot fits your style." he finally says going with something witty as I grow a shocked and confused look on my face. "I'm not short I'm just not as tall as you!...wait did you just say a joke?" Blinking in confusion as I ask him not sure if he was just being Spock or actually making a connection with me that didn't end with an argument. He was about to answer till Scotty popped up behind us with his giant pile of papers that were still not sorted from yesterday and drops them on the floor. "Ai' guys, am I interupten somethin'?" He asks as both Spock and I say yes at the same time making me look at him more confused by this whole situation.

Spock looks back at me with a soften look as I feel my face blush while Scotty stands in his space not sure what was going on then shifts uncomfortably in his spot. "Uh…so…..how is the mini-rob coming along." He says finally as he gathers a few metal parts and starts lining them up with each other as I give Spock a small smile then place my goggles over my eyes and walk over to Scotty as Spock looks back at me then leaves the engine room. I lean over Scotty's shoulder while watching him lay the pieces on the ground to give a small outline of the robot. "If you tell anyone what you just saw I'll break your hands so you can never work on a ship again." I say in a calm voice as he gets tense for a second then starts to laugh in a nervous way. "I titn't see nothin lass." He says as I nudge a piece to the side making it line up with the other pieces then walk over to the wall and turn the image of the robot to a 3-D model.

"I don't want you to work with me on this if Jim is going to take his anger out on you." I say a few hours later as we lean back against the wall with the computer off and eating a pile of sandwiches that were sitting in between us on the only clean part of the floor. The rest of the floor was covered in papers, oil, and metal parts that were either melded together or broken from experimenting. "Don't let him bother ya lass, we are good friends, I trust the Captain." Scotty says while stuffing a sandwich into his mouth then starts to spit some crumbs as he speaks. I lean away from his with my hand up so none of the crumbs coming out of his mouth would get on me or my side of the sandwiches. "Chew your food first you oaf." I say giving him a glare making him shrug his shoulders and take another large bite out of his sandwich.

"He told me what happen on the ice planet, I'm glad you guys became close friends after that. Jim isn't really close to that many people even though he comes off as over friendly with everyone he meets." I say wiping my mouth off on a small clean part on my arm then wipe my hands on my dirty pants before looking over at him. Scotty wipes his mouth off the same way I did as we both stand up then look over at Jim who walks into the room and gives an abrupt stop when he sees me causing me to roll my eyes and grab a rag to wipe my hands off. The tense got thick in the air between the three of us as I could feel that me and Jim were still off and Scotty was just in the wrong place and the wrong time as always. "The transporter is in of need attendance." Jim says looking over at Scotty who grabs the plate of sandwiches and leaves the room as I grab my red shirt while still staring at Jim.

He just stares back at me as the tension gets thicker by the minute till he breaks the silence. "Spock Prime has requested some vacation time on the ship so he should arrive in a few days." He says before walking out of the room making me let go of the breath I was holding that I know he was also holding. I gather the papers that were scattered on the floor and place them in a box then seal it off to carry to my room as I feel relieved that he was coming aboard to help with the tension. If anyone could help the situation it would be him, I would have my time with him, then Jim would have his time with Spock Prime that would end with all three of us having a long talk. I walk out of the room with the box after cleaning the entire floor of the parts and walk up to the turbo lift thinking about younger Spock. We never include him when we all hang out and it must be weird for him to see us being so close with his counterpart and not with him.

And we did have a few moments to ourselves when we weren't interrupted by someone like Scotty or another ensign trying to do their job only to run into us then running off after seeing both of our glares. I walk over to my room and put in my code to my door then walk into my room before I place the boxes next to my bed. "Yep, I'm going to include Spock when his counterpart gets here so we all can hang out, maybe he'll open up more." I say out loud to nobody as I walk into my shared bathroom with Scotty and walk over to the shower to wash off all the oil that I was covered I after going through boxes of metal parts. After my shower I put on my ensign official uniform with my red shirt and walk to my next shift in the science department to give all the machines a check over to make sure they are properly working and not filled with viruses that could infect the entire ship. "Lord knows the stupidest things that people will do that could easily infect the entire network." I say, talking to myself while I tap on my PADD to set up the test as I walk into the science laboratory then walk over to the first computer screen and hook up my PADD to the main drive.

"Hello." I hear behind me making me turn around to see the man himself who had the decency to not sneak up on me like always. "Hey P.E.B, just running the usual tests to make sure everything is running correctly and nothing is on here that could infect the entire ship and leave me to do all the backing up while Scotty cries over his precious baby." I say looking back down at my PADD then set it up right on a table as it begins running scans on the first hard drive and any other machine that was on the same network. I walk over to Spock who was sitting on one of the stools, looking into a metal scope that was hooked up to a different computer, showing the image of something he picked up from a different planet.

I grab a stool next to him and place it close to his making me sit down and lean into the computer screen to get a better look at whatever he was studying. "So what are you working on that I can interrupt with tons of illogical human questions?" I ask while leaning into his side to look in the scope making him tense up under my body leaning closely into his. "Ew, its moving and stuff, is this going to infect the entire ship?" I ask stupidly as he stays tense under my touch till I lean back up on my stool while looking over at him waiting for an answer. I couldn't help but notice how green his cheeks lit up making me get a confused look on my face till I noticed his ears getting green which causes me to giggle then look back at the screen. I look down at a skinny piece of plastic and lean down to the scope to poke the multi-cellur thing on the slab.

I raise the stick in my hand and try to poke it till Spock grabs my hand to stop me making me blush and both of us pull back really fast as I feel something weird shoot up my arm. We both stare at each other somewhat shocked as my cheeks light up red while his get more green making me cough into my hand and stumble off the stool over to my PADD to hide my face. And that is what sets us back to square one of this friendship that I now have to work up again to get us on solid ground where we can just stand to be in the same room together.

The thought of us going back to square one makes me sigh in sadness out loud causing him to look over at me from the scope then stands up from the stool to follow me as I move to the next set of machines. I push a few buttons on my PADD till I feel him take it slowly out of my hands and place it on the metal counter. I was never good with confronting someone I had a thing for or someone I was close to so I just stared down at my hands, rubbing them together, hoping he would walk back to his station or just leave like he always does when we get into a confrontation. Instead he just stands there next to me causing me to feel the heat that was coming off of him for the first time making my face light up more bright red then I take a step back to try and leave. As I go for my second step, he reaches out and grabs my hands in both of his to hold me still. I take a small breath as I begin to get nervous before looking up at him while he looks down at me with a soft look that was opposite of his normal stern look he always wore. The look reminded me of this morning when he made his joke about me being short.

I knew by now my entire face was completely red while his was still bright green, but it was only on his cheeks and his pointed ears. I felt myself start to get calm; all but my heart beat that was still beating like crazy in my chest as I felt myself in lean into him. I was never good at relationships or emotions, but I figured this may be my only chance to kiss him before he realized what I was going to do. The heat that was coming off of him was getting stronger the closer my face got to his till I felt him lean down and place his lips on mine making my heart explode in my chest and a blast in my emotions get stronger by the minute. My eyes fluttered as he pulled slowly away from me as my mouth fell slightly open with a slight gasp while his grip on my hands got tighter as I opened my bright blue eyes and stared into his dark brown eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would love to thank **kittyXtreme, MorningThief, bluevamp, Angel of Amaranthine, Twinkie216, sm1982, mandy-loves-u49, BlackVeilBridesLoverX3, SarahELupin, AnimePrincessRach, love 4 life Ozera, SweetInsanity89 **for adding my story to their alerts and favorites. I really am honored that people are still reading my story and giving it a chance even after all my drama with the trolls and Critics United who are still picking fights with me. **

**To **kitsune no shimo: T**hanks so much for your reviews, they really do mean alot and I'm so glad you enjoy my story so much.  
**

**To **kykyxstandler and Dewliet: **I'm really glad you guys liked the last bit of chapter 11, I made sure to add another small part for you guys.****  
**

**I've also just joined tumblr, but still don't know how to use is so if anyone has an account and wants me to follow them just tell me your username and I'll find you. Mine is **ddspeed2000 **but I don't have anything up expect one a few posts of rants and just images I re-blogged that explain my sad, pathetic life.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Oh this will not end well for either of us." I say as my gaze drops to the floor while I bit my bottom lip." Bones hated Spock to no end and if he found out he would lose his fucking mind and probably steer this ship into a planet or giant meteor. Jim would probably feel betrayed, we all saw how he acted when I excluded him from mine and Scotty's project, seeing me date his first officer would crush him. "Oh shit…" I say while taking my hands out of his and place them on my face to cradle my shaking head. "Damn your point ears." I mumble into my hands as Spock glances back at his ears then raises his eye brow while looking back at me. I started to make grumbling noise like a child when Spock began to feel more uncomfortable then he had ever felt before.

He did not know what to do in this situation or any situation that had to deal with a female of any species. He glanced around the room before placing his hand lightly on my back and patted it exactly three times then took his hand back. I lifted my head confused then looked back at him, not sure what to make of that as he looked back at me with the same exact look on his face. "Yeah, we're gonna have to work on that." I say while dropping my hands to my sides as he places his hands behind his back then nods his head in agreement.

I picked up my PADD from the table still looking extremely out of place and slowly walked over to the computer as he walked back over to his station with the same look on his face. I tried to concentrate on the codes, but it was harder than ever now. I glance back at him at the same time he glances up from his scope to look up at me, making us both look away really fast in the other direction. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun." I mumble in a sarcastic way while I move to the next motherboard with taping controls into my PADD making the computer turn on and start turning on then running the code through the machine. "Indeed." I barely hear Spock say under his breath as he switches slides to look at another specimen under the scope.

After I finished going over the mother boards and fixing any errors I found that was causing the network to be slow for the rest of the ship, I walk back over to Spock who wasn't doing anything, but waiting for me to finish. He was one of the fastest people to go through his work and move onto the next assignment, so seeing him here still sitting in the room only meant he was waiting for me…..or hiding from Bones, which is what I do so I don't have to get my physical. "So….if we haven't already made this awkward….want to go get some dinner?" I ask as I place my hand on the counter and lean to the side while I stare down at him.

He looks up from his seat then nods his head and gathers his PADD before standing up from his seat and follows me out of the Science Lab. We walk down the hallway towards the turbo lift in an awkward silence while trying to stand too close to each other to avoid touching. As we walk into the turbo lift, I glance over at him watching him write something on his PADD then looks over at me as I bite my bottom lip. As soon as the doors shut I press myself against him and slam my lips against his while sliding one of my hands into his. Those damn pointed ears are so irresistible plus those eye brows of his don't help the situation either. I felt him tense up for a second then relax and push against me while gripping my hand tightly in his.

As soon as we reached our level and we heard the ding go off we pulled away really fast and fixed ourselves up, patting our hair down then fixing our shirts before walking out of the lift. I sucked my lips inward as we walked towards the Food Area while both of our faces were a brighter color, red for me and green for him. I felt like we looked so guilty of something and everyone who walked past us was suspicious, but in reality nobody noticed anything different. We tried to eat together whenever we could so it seemed like any other time, expect the now deep dark secret we had to keep hidden from everyone on the ship. Relationships weren't against the rules on Star Ships depending on the Captain of the ship; it was just the Hell that would break out if people found out, more importantly if Bones found out.

I glanced up at the ceiling making my day dreaming face and start to imagine what would happen if Bones found out. I see tables being flipped, bottles of Scotch being thrown, Scotty crying over the Scotch, and a tiny animation of me grabbing Spock's hand and running away from the flying bottles of Scotch. "We are so fucked." I say out loud not realizing that we had walked into the Food Area and into the line to get food. People around us look over at me as Spock raises his eye brow while staring down at me making my face go red as I try to go smaller in my spot in line. "I can't believe I manage to walk all the way over here through a door while I was day dreaming of my death." I say with a shrug making Spock look back over at me with a shocked look as I wait my turn for the food processor.

"May I ask why you would think of such thing?" He asks more confused about how humans think and me personally at the strangest things that come out of my mouth. "I was just thinking about what would happen if Bones found out…..Poor Scotty." I say while grabbing my food from the processor, making Spock reach a whole new level of confusion while trying to process my statements. I look up at him with an innocent look on my face as he looks down at me with a shock and startled look on his face making me shrug my shoulders again. "I don't get either, that's why I don't listen to the things that come out of my mouth. Or Jim's for that matter, he says some stupid shit sometimes." I say as if mine wasn't as stupid as his while walking over to an empty table as Spock just stands there confused then grabs his food.

I sit down on the bench while he walks up to the table and sits across from me then watches me move side to side in my seat as I take a bite of a mushroom. When I notice him starting at me with his eye brow raised like he always did when I was acting like a dumbass I stop mid shoulder slide. "You know if we're gonna' do this, you gotta' stop doing that or you're gonna' break your eye brow." I say trying not to smile because I knew that statement would make his smart brain explode in his head. He gave me a new look that I have yet to see that was like he-wasn't-even-going-to-respond-to-that-statement.

"Last chance to bail out of this 'cause the one-liners are only going to get worse from here." I say with a smile while taking another bite as he thinks for a second then takes a bite from his Vulcan salad. "I believe I can manage." he says finally making me heart beat loudly in my chest as I give an actually heartfelt smile then looks back down at my plate and takes a small bite. I'm not good with relationships and never actually been in a serious one, I thought I was once back at the Academy, but then Gaila dumped me and fucked my brother a week later. He claimed he didn't know we had dated, but we all know that's not true, he just didn't want to admit he made a mistake and fucked his adopted sister's ex girlfriend. At least he can't do that with Spock since Spock isn't gay; at least she hoped he wasn't or not curious about it.

She knew better than to ask him that stupid question so she kept it to herself while trying not to look suspicious, but he could see straight through her. "It was just another stupid, illogical question; I'm not going to bother with it." I say with a nervous laugh then got silent as I eat the rest of the food on my plate to make sure I didn't say anything else that was stupid. I knew it wasn't going to last long since I can't keep myself from saying anything I wasn't thinking. I have always been a blunt person when it came to what I was thinking and saying, that's why me and Bones got along so well, only I didn't use southern metaphors for everything I was thinking.

I glance back up at him with a fake smile as Chekov and Sulu walk into the food area together, standing a little close to each other than usual making me tilt my head to get a better look at them. "They are so cute together." I say out loud to Spock making him turn his head and see Ensign Chekov and Ensign Sulu sit down next to each other at the table next to theirs. Spock looks back at Danielle, but doesn't say anything as he goes back to his salad to finish his plate. I look back over at Spock with a smile and slowly slide my hand onto his to see if he would pull back like he always did. I place my finger tips on his fingers trying not to let out a bigger smile while he looks at our hands then up at my face.

He wasn't smiling, but it was a softer look on his face that he only seemed to show when we were alone, it made me feel something I've only felt once before when I was with my grandfather before he died. We both jumped when Bones show up suddenly and sat down next to me making our hands rip apart. I gulp the lump in my throat as I hide my hands in my lap while Spock sits up straight with his hands next to his plate. Bones takes a large bite of his steak then looks over at the both of us acting strange and began to get suspicious at our awkward silence. "What are you two up too?" He finally asks after eyeing both of us making me gulp again as I look up at Spock, we both trade a look then stand up really fast and go separate ways.

"Nothing." We both say simultaneously as we walk away from the table in both directions making Bones blink in confusion then shake at his head at the situation. He wasn't going to get involve in that they were both strange beings from different worlds, but still stuck out in a large crowd of people. He shrugs his shoulders while going back to eating his steak while he looks up at Chekov and Sulu who were giggling to themselves while he shakes his head again. The next couple days did not get any easier when it came to the awkward tension we felt when we walked into a room together. When we were together it was fine, to some people it looked like we weren't doing anything, but to use it was a huge leap from friendship to a relationship. People actually thought we were at each other's throat again because we would get tense and not look at the other when they walked into a room.

We just didn't trust ourselves in a group of people; afraid we would slip up and show affection towards the other one. I walked down the hall towards the Transporter room after getting a memo from Jim to meet him there. Lord knows what was happening today, but she had to expect the unexpected, especially on this ship. I hum to myself as I turn the corner and bump into Spock who had turned at the same time. "Hey babe, where are you headin' to?" I ask with my smile while I place my hands on his chest as I glance around the hall to make sure nobody was watching us. Spock looks down at me while slowly placing his hands on top of mine feeling my excitement from bumping into him. "The Captain as ordered me to resign in the Transporter room at this time." He says making me raise my eye brow for a second then lean to the side to look over at the Transporter room.

"Odd, I was told the same thing, should I alert the Medical Bay of what may come?" I ask sarcastically making him raise his eye brow then turns to look at the room as I shrug my shoulders as I slide my hands from his and walk over to the room with him behind me. We walk into the Transporter room to see Bones talking to Jim in front of the transporter with Scotty sitting at the controls behind the glass activating the machine. "What's going on, something I should be worried about?" I ask as we walk up to them with Spock stepping a distance away from me as we all turn to the machine and see a figure begin to appear. Jim grows a smile on his face as he steps forward towards the figure with his hand out. "Welcome to the Enterprise, Ambassador." He says to Spock Prime making my eyes go a little wide as he places both of his hands on Jims as he steps down the steps.

I glance over at Spock who got tense at the sight of his counterpart then glanced over at me as Spock Prime stepped in front of me and grabbed my hand in his, the same way he held Jims whenever they met or were saying good bye. "Hello my dear, how have you been?" He asks me as I shield my thoughts and emotions as I smile up at him while sliding my hand out of his. "What a lovely surprise, I'm glad I read the memo to meet here." I say as he smiled down at me causing Jim to get a bigger smile on his face while Spock got tenser at him grabbing my hand then grew a dark look on his face. When his counterpart turned to him he quickly hid his look of anger and straightened his shirt while nodding his head to him. "Ambassador, the Enterprise welcomes your presence." He says in a professional way, but knew it him holding his tongue from saying anything; I knew the look because I always had it on my face. "Commander." Spock Prime says to his younger self while nodding his head back to him then looks back down at me with his smile.

"You must be tired, let me show you to your room." Jim says while grabbing his arm and gently pulls him away from me to drag him out of the room and down the hallway. As soon as they disappeared I felt the lump in my throat as I look over at Spock for forgiveness as he lets his mask falls and walks past me in anger then turns the other direction down the hallway to take a different turbo lift to his room. I took a deep breath as I rubbed my eyes to stop myself from showing any emotion as I feel a hand on my shoulder making me jump from my spot. "You alright hun?" I heard Bones say from my side as I look up at him forgetting he was even in the room and put on a fake smile while shrugging my shoulders. "Just my eyes as always, no big deal." I say while Scotty stands up from the controls and walks over to us, "Maybe you should get those eyes checked lass, we all know the luck yer have." He says with a slight chuckle making me give a small, sad smile while looking up at Bones who pushes me out the door to walk me to the Medical Bay.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I want to thank **Kat7CA, myrascanrall, CeliaSingsSongs, Marjoliennn, Ari the Amazing,** for adding my story to their alerts. I would also love to thank **kykyxstandler** for her nice reviews she has been leaving me and always taking the time to write them. It really does mean alot that everyone is still taking the time to read my story. I panicked today because I thought it had been 2 months since I updated this site, i'm in a long battle with 3 colleges trying to get my major degree and it is taking longer and alot more money then I want. I will end up taking out 10 grand + in student loans to even finish my classes. I'm about ready to give up on my education all together so I've been real focus on that right now, that and this site seems to be really messed up like I can't fix my profile info and I'm not sure if this chapter will appear on the site or not. I know some people took days to get one chapter updated and it took more than 8 hours to appear for other people so I'm not sure. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I look over at the back of Spock as he storms off towards the turbo lift while Bones pushes me in the other direction towards a different turbo lift. I bit my bottom lip, wishing I could run after him before I let him go all day thinking about this, but knowing Bones wasn't going to let me leave till I got a physical, I was stuck having fake hope that things wouldn't get worse. But like Scotty said, with my luck, the worst hasn't even started yet and since it was still early in the day, anything can and will happen before I could talk to Spock.

I know deep down he wasn't angry at me, but angry at his counterpart for grabbing my hand even though he knows what it means in their culture. I would react the same way if someone grabbed his hand even if they didn't know what it meant. When Bones and I arrive to the medical bay, he shoves me over to a bed and forces me to sit down by putting his hands on my shoulders then walks over to the other side of the room to the wall of torture medical items. "When was the last time you got an actual physical with real tests?" He asks me as I watch him gather a group of tools making me cringe in my seat before I look over at the door to see if I could make a run for it.

"When was the last time you got laid?" I mumble under my breath as he walks back over to me with a metal tray of fun things. "What was that? Stick a whole bunch of pointy things in you? Well if that's what you want." Bones says while holding up a very large needle making my eyes go wide as my entire face turns completely white in fear. "I didn't say that." I say quietly as I lean my body back away from the needle as he smirks in victory before placing the needle back on the tray. "So, can we have an actual conversation between two family members without insulting each other?" He finally asks me as I calm down from the needle and then takes off my red ensign shirt before I toss it on the floor. I raise my eye brow and make a suspicious look on my face as he starts to take blood from my left arm.

"Why the Hell would we do that? What are we queer?" I say making him glare up at me from my arm as he places a cotton ball on my vein while placing my vial of blood in a metal rack. "I'm serious, I know I'm going to regret saying this, but you, Jim and I just aren't as close as we use to be." He says making me chuckle then shakes me head at his question. "You should regret saying that, since when do we talk about our feelings? And it's not like we are all on different ships, we just have crazy shifts that never seem to match up." I say while placing my fingers on the cotton ball to put pressure on my arm.

"I know but still, when was the last time we all sat around, just the three of us and talked." Bones says while taking my blood pressure and other internal things as I just shrug my shoulders at him. "I'm sure we've done it, it's just not as much as back in the academy. It's not like we're replaced you or anything, there's only room in a group for one grump, pissed off doctor who secretly drinks himself under a table with Scotty." I say with a smile as I spill his little secret making him glare up at me again before slamming one of his tools on the tray.

Officers aren't really allowed to drink on the job, but sometimes Bones would sneak down to the engineer room with Scotty and drink some of his special drinks he's created. "Nobody is ever going to replace you; I wish you wouldn't think about that stuff." I say with a sad look on my face as I grab his hand before he could reach other item to get him to look me in the eye. "I promise…" I say making him shift in his spot before he takes his hand back and pushes me onto the bed.

"Lie still and try not to nag." he says while muttering under his breath, making me giggle slightly on the bed while still staring at him. "Told'a you were gonna regret talking about feelings.'' I say as I look up at the colorful graphs above my head before the computer starts to scan my entire body. Bone's walks over to my side with my chart in his hand and starts to write down the results on it, like there was anything wrong with me. I look up at him with a frown on my face, I want to talk to him about my problems with Spock, but I know f I told him he would freak the fuck out and probably kill him.

As I got dressed from all my scans, I waited for Bones to leave the room before walking over to the computer on the wall and pressed the speaker button. "Computer, locate Commander Spock." I say while looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was around to hear me, even though it would have just sounded like I was looking for the First Officer of a Starship, but I'm too stupid to think of that. "Commander Spock, Science Lab - level 5 - room 101." The computer says back to me, making me roll my eyes as I walk out of the medical bay towards the turbo lift at the end of the hall. Should have guessed that where he would be hiding, everyone else on the ship knows not to bother him when he is working on something about science and Jim is too distracted by Spock Prime to go looking for him.

I walk into the lift as the doors open up and hold the level 5 button while leaning to the side to make sure the doors didn't open on another level on the way there. I hate riding with other people or technically being around other people so I figured being shot in space wouldn't be that bad as it would staying on a planet full of people. Expect in space, I have no place to run off to unless I steal one of the shuttles, but that doesn't go very far and the limit on oxygen and power is limited on purpose.

I reach level 5 and walk past people towards the Science Office where I was guessing it would only be Spock in there since he was having trouble controlling his angry face, unless I'm the only one who notices his faces and what each of them mean. I stand outside the glass doors staring at his back debating if I should go in there and make things worse or just wait for him to come to me to talk like an adult. I shake my head at my stupid thoughts and walk into the office, him….talk like an adult about feelings, who the hell was I kidding. I stand in the doorway entrance as he stops typing for a second on the computer as he lifts his head then looks back down and starts typing again.

The silent treatment, boy was I about to ruin our relationship, I wasn't in the mood to play chicken with him to see which one could ignore the other longest. It usually ended with Jim making us talk without realizing we were fighting in the first place. There was a few ways I could play this, I could be the adult about this, I could get angry and make a scene, or play the guilt trip and make him ashamed for acting like this. Since he was still giving me the silent treatment, I'm going to go with option three cause that usually ends with option two anyway.

"You know I had a chance to be with him in the beginning, but I chose to wait for you to come around instead." I say with my arms crossed over my chest as I walk over to a computer to just stare at it as he turns and looks over at me. "He gave me the option to live on New Vulcan with him, they needed an engineer at the time and for some reason he always fancied me. I don't know why he did, but I thought about it his offer and even had my bags packed ready to go." I say running my finger over the screen of the computer as I hear him stand up from his computer and start to walk towards me. "I was having one last meal on the ship when you sat down across from me and ate with me, I don't know why but I thought maybe you were trying to get along with me. Then we sat there and actually had a conversation that didn't include insults and ego's."

I bite my lip now regretting going the emotion route and should have stuck with the angry route. "How could you even think for one second that I would be interested in him?" I say finally before turning around to face him as he visibly shifts in his spot with a small guilty look on his face. "I know it's logically not possible, but you guys really are two different people. Physically yes, DNA yes, but emotions, thoughts feelings, those are all completely different." I say to him while throwing my hands up in defeat before rubbing my eyes on the back of my hand.

"Look I get it, if I saw you holding some girls hand I would be pissed, I would slam that bitches face into the wall and smack that smirk off your face. But you have to trust me to not go after someone else, especially you from the future." Spock drops his gaze from my eyes to the ground as he shifts again while dropping his shields completely to me. "I get it, we both have trust issues and will always have them, but I'm only asking for a little bit." I say walking up to him before placing my hands on his chest while trying to get him to look at me.

I feel him tense up for a second as he straightens himself up again to put his shields back up. "I apologize, it was illogical of me to have those feelings of jealousy." he says to me, making me give a deadly glare to him before smacking him in the mouth, not hard enough to leave a mark but to make the point across. "You know how I feel about those 2 words in a sentence, illogical and feelings, especially pointed at me." I say taking my hands off his chest and giving him a light shove away from me as he rubs his left cheek then looks up at me.

"I told you I was an emotion human and that you didn't have to be with me if you couldn't handle." I say now entering option two, the anger option of the argument. "That is not what this is about." He says moving towards me while putting his hands out to grab mine; I pull out of his reach again while folding my hands behind my back. I don't play the game of sharing feelings through telepath, if he wants to show he does care, he does it without his mind.

"Then what is this about if not my illogical emotions to be hurt by your stupidity?" I say looking in a different direction as he drops his hands to his sides in a defeat then lets out a quiet sigh. "My counterpart should know the ways of the Vulcans." Spock says making me give him a sarcastic look, "No shit, him being Vulcan in all." I say getting more irritated by the minute making him now return my glare and irritation. "That is not what I meant; he should know the matter of touching ones….." He starts to say then stops mid sentence which catches my attention as I look back at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Significant Other." He says quietly while glancing around the room to make sure I was the only one to hear him. I drop my hands to my lap as my face changes from anger to confusion then starts to change a little to guilt. "Oh baby, come on, you know he didn't mean anything by that. He thinks me and Jim don't know a damn thing about your culture, that's why he tries things like this." I say walking up to him before wrapping my arms around his neck. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." I say in a stupid way as he raises his both eyebrows before slowly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We seem to fight a lot, don't we?" I ask finally after a few minutes of silence before pulling back to look at him as his nods his head. "That would be correct." he says making me pout slightly with my bottom lip sticking out as his cheeks start to turn green while glancing around the room again. He looks back at my face then leans down and lightly kisses my lips before pulling away making my cheeks light up red while the tip of his ears start to green. I glance over at his ears then smiles at him before letting a slight giggle at his embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know this is late but I am right in the middle of midterms and each class has two parts to it plus an essay if i'm lucky... I finished my first class and still have another 3 to due before the 13th. It took me hours today but I forced myself to get this out, I also uploaded a different Star Trek story that takes place in the original series that will take longer to upload but I figure I would plug my own story.**

**I would love to thank **LilGreenearth97, cloudoheaven, octoberbaby91, Sidthe, **, for adding my story to their alerts and everyone else for still sticking with this story. I know I lost some people who couldn't wait but I have stories that I read that only get upgraded every 6 months so I figured I was doing ok.**

** I would also like to thank **kykyxstandler **again for her nice reviews she's been leaving me, I'm glad you still enjoy my story.**

**I would ****also like to thank ** 13 **for her review as well, I'm really happy you took the time to review my story.************  
**

******And finally I would ****also like to **thankLilGreenearth97 **for her review and I'm glad you like my character and reading my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"There see? That wasn't so bad, why can't we have talks like that all the time, why do you have to be so stubborn?" I say while tossing my hands up in the air as his eye visibly twitches at my insult before placing his hands on my shoulders to push me away from him. I fling my arms out to balance myself at his sudden push as he drops his hands to his sides. "Ooh, did I push a button there?" I say trying to hide the smirk that was growing on my face as I watch him clench his fist for a second to hold back a responsive insult and walks back over to his stool.

"I do not have buttons to push." Spock says finally making me give a sarcastic laugh as I gather my PADD in my arms as I walk over to the door. "And Bones is a cheery person." I say in response before I see Jim and Spock Prime walk up to the Science Office before they walk in through the sliding door. Jim looks up at both of us with his usual large smile and holds his hand out in front of Spock Prime. "There, he's all yours now." Jim says to me before walking over to Spock to stand over his shoulder and watch him work.

I glance over at Spock who looks over at me before giving me a slight nod of approval making me turn to Spock Prime and give him a half smile. "So did Jimbo feed you or just show you off to people?" I ask while walking up to him as he looks down at me with a smile and nods his head to my question. "He did indeed take me to the Food Service Area of the ship for a meal." He says looking over at Jim who smiles back at him before leaning over younger Spock to get a better look at his work. "Alright, then let's go for a tour till we find the observation deck, how's that sound?" I ask as I hug the PADD to my chest as he tucks his hands into the sleeve of his robe then motion me to walk in front of him.

I smile again at him before walking out of the office first before taking a noticeable deep breath before turning to him. "So how was your trip? Are you use you don't want to rest first?" I ask, sadly trying to get some distance between us, I hate this uneasy feeling like I was cheating on Spock with himself…which doesn't make any sense on any level. "It was acceptable, Jim allowed me to rest my feet as he offered me food." Spock Prime says noting the breath I took in the back of his head, but said nothing about it.

"Alright, just making sure that's all." I say, walking into the turbo lift and pushing the upper button to the Observation Hall. It wasn't really a hall, just a large part of the ship that had giant, open windows to see the space outside. It was used to map out any new stars or meteor grouping that we went past to let others know what we found. I hum to myself as we waited in the lift till he turned to look at me, I could feel his gaze on me and tried not to seem unusual, but that's who I was. If I acted normal then people knew something was wrong, that's how Bones described it anyway, him as his southern logic.

I finally turn and look over at him with a smile as he just stares at me with the same smile till the lift stops and we both walk out of the lift. We walk through a small hallway before coming up to the giant opening that almost lit up the room with all the stars that were going by and how fast the ship was going. I walk over to a small bench on the lower level of the room and set my PADD next to me before I stretch out my legs. I feel him walk around the other side of the bench and sit next to me; I could barely feel the heat coming off of his body as he relaxed in his seat.

I pull my hands into my lap in case he wanted to grab my hand again before tucking my legs under myself to sit cross legged on the bench. "So how are you and my counterpart getting along?" He asks me to break the silence between us causing me to just stare out the window at the empty space that is filled with darkness and silence, as quoted by Bones. "We are getting better as time goes by, we are better than we were when we first met." I say looking over at him while I nod my head to I agree with my answer as it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "That is good, how is he getting along with our Jim?" he says while placing his hands in his lap making me raise my eyebrow at the possessive word used in that sentence.

He means my Jim right, unless they just had another mind meld or proposed to him Jim is till mine. Jealous much? I shake my head to stop the voices in my head from arguing before I shrug my shoulders and hold my hands up. "I think they are doing well, but I'm rarely with them when they are working, you would have to ask Sulu or Chekov. Bone's, Scotty, and I miss all the action that happens up front." I say while placing my hands on the bench before laying my head on own my shoulder to look up at him as he looks down at me.

"Well Jim did say they were in fact on a better level of understanding then when they first met." Spock Prime says as he places one of his hands on the bench next to mine, not touching my hand, but pretty damn close. I sit up straight and place my hands in between my legs while I look over at him."So, no hard feelings between us?" I ask him as he places his hand back in his lap before taking a while to answer back. "No." Spock Prime says bluntly, but we both knew that wasn't true, if he couldn't lie and somehow made some logic up in his head to say no even if he meant yes. "Good, just checking." I say looking back out the window as a meteor shoots by the ship and disappears at the end of the window.

"Now we just have to fix your relationship with younger Spock and we should be all good." I say drumming my thumbs on my knee caps as he just stares out the window and nods his head in agreement. I wasn't ready to tell him or anyone about my relationship with Spock because we didn't know where it was going. We were two broken people who had more in common when it came to a painful past than most people should.

We still there for a few more minutes, soaking in the awkward silence till the ship leans slightly to the left and lets a small tremor go through the body of the ship. "One of the decompressors just blew a pipe, this ship is about to drop out of warp." I say as soon as I feel the tremor before I hear Scotty come on the ships con from the engine room. "God damnit, Lassie we got us a broken down pressor, where are ya!" He yells through the con making me smile before grabbing my PADD and stand up from the bench.

"My mentor calls for me, the backup oxygen in the reserve should kick in soon." I before walking out of the Observation Hall towards a turbo lift as the ship dropped out of warp drive and turns to impulse power. "Good timing Scotty." I say to myself as I take the lift down to the engine room that is starting to fill with white steam from the back of the room. I run over to my locker and toss my PADD in before grabbing my safety goggles and a safety mask over my face. I look over at the compressor and grab my tool belt before running past over people in the engine room till I found Scotty standing in front of the broken pipe that is spuing out boil hot steam into the room.

"What the fuck happen!" I yell to Scotty over the loud whistling sound that was coming from the metal pipe as I watch two Ensign put Scotty in a protective suit that would keep him from getting 3rd degree burns all of his body. "Nobody knows, the vale just 'sploded, if don't turn that off manually the engines are next!" he yells back at me making me roll my eyes at the irony before I start to put on a protect suit as Scotty grabs his tool box and slowly walks over to the pipe. I walk over to the other compressor and start to go over it with a magnetizer to make sure this one wasn't going to blow as well. If they both blow, this room is going to heat up really quickly to a boiling temperature that will set off the warp engines.

If that happened, it will either blow up the ship or cause a massive spread of radioactive gas that will also kill everyone on the ship. I look over at Scotty who was melding the leak with a torch and the other engineers clearing out the room of people and steam. I start to meld the pipe's ends together to create another level of protection till I feel the compressor start to tremble under the pressure. I reach under the pipes to the manual override and try to shut off to the pipe breaks and slices through my suit on my right arm.

I yank my arm back and look down at the rip and the burns that were forming on my arm before looking up at Scotty who was able fix the leak on the first compressor. I bite my lip and shove my hand back under the pipes into the boiling steam and manage to shut off the compressor while majorly damaging my right arm. I fall back away from the compressor and rip the stop part of the suit off to get a better look at my arm and start to get fuzzy at the actual damage on my arm. I've had some major injuries that made my stomach turn, but this was pretty bad to the point that I might vomit and that is never good.

I rip the mask off to try and breathe some air as I look back down at my forearm and hand, oh good I'm not going to vomit just faint, that's cool. I come around finally after what feels like forever, dizzy and nauseous as I roll my head to the side and look up at an angry Spock and Bones on one side and a concerned Jim and Scotty. "I take it we didn't explode, or this is hell in which I am very confused and upset to see you all again."

I close my eyes again at the brightness as I hear Bone's make an angry noise before shooting me in the neck with a pain killer before mumbling something under his breath. "What's the point of a safety suit if it doesn't work!" I hear Bone's yell at Jim and Scotty as I open my eyes again to look over at Scotty who had a shameful look on his face. "Look it was an accident Bone's don't yell at him, she knows the dangers of working in the engine room." Jim says trying to defend Scotty till my surprise and everyone else's Spock steps in to defend me. "Mr. Scott is in charge in making sure his equipment is to maximum use for protection, if there is damage to a suit he should have brought it to our attention not send her in. If he cannot do his job he can easily be replaced!" He says giving Scotty a death glare with his hands behind his back as Jim pushes Scotty behind him.

"You cannot put this on him! Spock you are out of line!" Jim says glaring back at Spock as I try to sit up and look at my arm that was bandaged up to my shoulder as I wave to them. "Um hello? Does anyone want my side of the story?" I say trying to get their attention as Spock moves closer to Jim with a deeper glare as both Scotty and Bones back away from. "I fail to see the logic in blaming her for this incident as she was doing the order's she was given; he is responsible for every member down there including her."

"Since when do you care!" Jim yells back at him in response making me fully sit up and slam my bad hand on the metal tray next to the bed. "Alright enough!" I yell at them, getting everyone's attention in the room as I glare at both Spock and Jim. "This is not Scotty's fault, I knew what I was getting into, the suit protects against boiling steam if it's sealed! Mine ripped while I was trying to turn it off, it's my fault not his." I say looking over from Jim to Spock with a shameful look when Spock looked back at me as he glances back at Jim before straightening himself out and walks over to my side. I look over at Scotty and hold my bad hand out to him,

"This was not your fault, and if I hadn't turned it off someone else would have and would have gotten hurt." I say trying to convince him as he glances up at me before walking out of the Medical Bay as Jim glares over at Spock before following Scotty. I rub my head with my bad hand before looking down at the bandages and gulp down the nauseous feeling that was back in my stomach. Bone's walks back up to the bed and looks from Spock then to me with a PADD in his hand. "I'll give your arm another go tomorrow, there was too much damage to fix in one surgery. Hopefully you didn't lose too much nerve damage in your hand." He says while looking between us again then walks over to his office.

I look up at Spock while pulling at my bandages as he looks down at me with a softened look from what he was going Jim. He reaches forward and grabs my good hand to stop me from pulling at the bandages and sits down in the chair next to the bed. "You can't blame Scotty for this; he didn't set the decompressor to explode." I say to him as he just sits there holding my hand till he holds his two fingers against mine. I can feel his sadness and how worried he was seeping into my head as I try to feed him back the assurance that I was fine.

"This isn't going to be the last time I land in the Medical Bay, you know that." I say as he drops his gaze to my bandage hand then back up at me as I lean forward with my eyes closed and gently kiss him on the lips. I slowly pull back from him and open my eyes as he looks back at me now griping my good hand as I let out a defeated sigh. "You can't protect me from everything that's going to happen, you would have to follow me around and watch me every minute of every day and we both know that's impossible." I say making him think for a second then raise his eye brow at me before I feel him put his shields back up in his head. "I don't even want to know what you're thinking right now." I say while shaking my head before I fall back on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I would like to thank everyone who has stuck it out with this story and my slow updates and for just taking the time to read my story. I know I've been slow and always using the same excuse every month, but I figured that since all of my alerts haven't updated in 5 months and I usually only take 1 month to update, i'm doing ok.**

** This chapter might be alittle oc for Spock, I'm so not good at writing for his character and I don't want him to be hard as stone with never showing emotion like some people do in their stories. If it is out of character for him, let me know so I can fix how I write him. I want to know about my mistakes so I can fix them, I know I make grammar mistakes so I know there are plenty of mistakes in my story to complain about, I can never catch them at the moment I update on this site. **

***I would like to thank ** 13, CalliopeNera, south-east-girl, angelapottercullenphantom, ninja-of-twilight, buddy6o, theawsomesarah, trickstersink, AvengerMuse4512241012, Bloodkiller811, cwatker222** for all the alerts and favorites I got this past month. I know that I have lost some people either doesn't like how I portray the characters or for taking so long to update, but I am really grateful for everyone else who takes time out of their day to read my story.**

***I would love to thank** kykyxstandler **as always for her awesome reviews and always talking to me about my story and other stuff. She always makes my day alittle better whenever I see a review from her, not matter how short or long i'm always smiling when I see her name pop up.**

***I would also love to thank ****south-east-girl for the nice review she wrote and took time out of her day to do. Thank you very much for reading my story and i'm glad you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I look over at him before hearing the medical door slide open and a beep sound goes off to alert everyone in the bay that someone had entered the room. We both look over to the door as Spock Prime walks across the room to my bed with his hands tucked into his sleeves as he glances over his younger counterpart then back at me with a worried look on his face. "I heard there was an accident in the Engine Room, I found Mr. Scott unharmed with our Captain so I made the logical guess that you were the one who was hurt." he says while looking down at my bad hand before glancing up at my face as I sit back up on the bed.

"Uh…yes I was the one hurt, it's not a big deal, and Bones said he will reconstruct the rest of my arm tomorrow. It could have been a lot worse if I hadn't gotten hurt so I put this situation as a win in my book." I say to him before I lift my right hand up to my face to get a better look at the bandages then I start to pull at them again till Spock reaches out and touches my side to get my attention. He didn't want to have any skin contact in front of his older counter, but he did not want me to scratch at my bandages that could cause my wounds to get worse.

I wanted him to be able to show affection towards me in public places, but he was a Vulcan and was taught not show any sort of emotion towards another person. I'm the type of person that needs to be told and shown the affection from someone else and he's the type that would rather show all of his emotions through hand touch when we were alone so he wouldn't have to physically say anything. It was one of our biggest problems that we said we would work on, but saying you would dos something and actually doing something was two totally different things.

I glance over at him as I drop my hands in my lap before looking back up at Spock Prime with a slight shrug as he glances over at his younger self before raising an eye brow of confusion. The fact that he was even here sitting with her and down in the Engine Room checking the actual damage was a surprise to him. "Well I am pleased to see that you are alright even with the damage taken to your arm. Do you require anything to make your stay in the Medical Bay more pleasant?" He asks while turning his gaze back to me making me give him a small smile while shaking my head.

"No…..I'm fine, really. Just some rest and a break from my shifts will make me feel more relax." I say to him as he nods his head back to me in response then turns to Bones as he walks out of his office and back over to my bed with his PADD in his hand. "I have to do some….medical business elsewhere so stay here and don't pick at your bandages." Bones says while looking over at younger Spock with a glare then turns to the older man standing next to him not sure what look to give him before looking back at me with the same glare and walks out of the room.

I look around the room before sliding over to the edge of the bed and balance myself out before standing up. I look over at younger Spock who stands up on the other side of the bed and gives me a look to get back into the bed while I just wave him off and walk away from the bed towards the cupboards on the wall. "Would it not be wise to stay in Medical Bay because of your condition?" Spock says with his hands behind his back which translate into "get your ass back in that bed like the doctor said" which makes me roll my eyes as I gather some medical things from the wall.

I grab a random bag and stuff it with dis-infective and bandages before turning to him with attitude while I place my good hand on my hip. "Why the Hell should I listen to him? He's not going to do medical things he's going to go get drunk with Scotty! I'm not staying here so either tie me to the bed or shut up." I say as I place the bag on my shoulder before tossing my hand up at him while I walk over to the door making him glare at my back. Spock glances over at his older self; somewhat forgetting they were not alone in this room and follows after me through the medical doors as I walk over to the turbo lift down the hall.

I lean against the wall before glancing behind me at both of them walking down the hall after me. I roll my eyes at both of their hard headed attitude as I hold up my middle finger while walking into the turbo lift. I hold the close button on the lift trying to make the doors close faster, but at the last minute I see a hand slide in between the doors making me groan in annoyance as they slide open to younger Spock with a very unpleasant look on his face and his older self walking slowly up to the lift and walks in behind him.

I knew I was in trouble for the middle finger, but he was angrier at the fact that I refuse to stay in the Medical Bay more than anything else. The whole ride up was extremely awkward for me with having both Spocks on either side of me in one lift. To my left was younger Spock trying to burn lasers into my head and older Spock to my right who was catching on very quickly that there was more to our relationship that we were leading people to believe. When the lift finally got to my level, I walked out of the lift at a quick pace hoping to lose at least the younger one who sadly, was much quicker than his older self when keeping up with me trying to run away.

I had a real urge to turn and punch him in the face which would have so many bad consequences like me fucking up my hand more, me losing my boyfriend, and me being discharges from the federation. But at this moment, it seemed worth since he was right behind me every step to my bedroom door as if to make sure I didn't forget how angry he was with me and that there really wasn't any place I could hide from him.

I finally punch in my number after getting my hand to stop shaking from the anxiety I was feeling from him following me and the anger I felt from him acting like a child. I walk into my room and cause the door to slam closed in his face and turn on my version of the lock down which blocked his access code from getting into my room. Even though he was big on privacy, in this moment he probably would have forgotten that and barged right in anyway.

I glance over at my bathroom door that connects me to Scotty's room and places the lockdown code on that as well in case Spock went though there instead. "I hate you!" I yell through the door at him before throwing my bag at the wall as I fall back on my own bed before gripping my face and yells in anger. Everyone on this either treated me like a child or treated me like I killed their grandmother, we were able to fly through space and marry an alien, but still had to judge every person they met just to create some drama in their pathetic lives. "God, I should have gone with the Klingons when I had the chance." I say before grabbing my pillow and pulling it over my face.

Spock stood outside her door glaring at the metal in front of him and looked down at the number pad to punch in his overriding access code till he glanced over and noticed his older counterpart had not only followed them out of Medical Bay, but had witnessed their entire argument all the way to her bedroom door that he was about to break into. He stood up straight from the door and pulled down his shirt before putting on his mask as he walked over to the Ambassador who showed no emotion at any of his actions.

"Shall I show you to your room Ambassador?" Younger Spock says to his counterpart, putting his professional outlook back into place as the Ambassador glances over at her door before nodding his head to his younger self and walks down the hallway after him. The Ambassador was not sure what to do with everything he had just witnessed and the assumptions he had flowing through his mind as he looked down at his younger self who would not talk about the situation even if he was asked about it.

"She is quite a different kind of person when compared to everyone else on this ship, would you not agree?" The Ambassador says, not really asking his younger self a question, but more bring up a conversation with her as the subject. "She may by the smartest person on the ship, but her mind does look at things in a different way. I have always been fascinated with the things she says in a conversation when we are together." He says while glancing down at his younger counterpart to see if any reaction came about as he continued on.

"Although, she does have a problem with controlling her emotions, or showing respect towards others, might she not have an attractive face, federation code would be brought against her actions." He says as they stop abruptly in front of his door as his younger self turns to walk in a different direction as he holds his hands behind his back, tightly gripping his hands together. "The Enterprise always welcomes your visits Ambassador; I hope you have had a pleasant stay." He says before walking down a random hallway and away from the Ambassador. "Fascinating." The Ambassador says as he watches his younger self walk quickly away with some anger in his step.

Spock stormed down the hallway towards his room as he held his hands tightly together as he tried to keep his mask on, but the closer he got to his room the less control he had over his anger that was boiling inside of him. He punches in his code to his room and walks into his room towards his wall where his incense were located and started to light all of them. He dropped the lights to 30% before sitting down in his chair and presses his fists into his thighs as he tries to calm down himself down as he tries to focus on his breathing and meditation to gain back his control over his emotions.

Spock was not sure why the Ambassador would go to such lengths to retrieve an emotion response from him by not only insulting Ensign Ripepi, but complimenting her appearance as well. If he had caught on to their relationship then why not bring it to light, why press the issue which really was not an issue to him since he was the Ambassador of Vulcan and was rejected by her. He did not understand these emotions or actions and wished to talk to someone about it, but that person was angry at him for no logical reason. He only had her safety and health in mind and yet she responded in a childish and dis-respective way towards him.

After a long while he was able to gather his control back over his emotions and opened his eyes to the dark room before standing up from his chair and turns the bedroom lights back to full capacity while putting out his incense. Times like this he wished his mother was still alive and that he may be able to ask her questions about inter-species relationships and how she was able to handle a relationship with his father and vies versa. He looked down at the small dresser under his incense and opened up both doors to a picture of his mother on Vulcan before it was destroyed.

He still felt anger and pain for the loss of his mother and from what he gathered from Danielle and the loss of her grandfather, these feelings would never leave his mind. Spock felt a tugging at the back of his mind as he turned to his computer to look at the time that was presented in the corner of the screen and decided that was enough time before closing the dresser and walks out of his room. The more he thought about his mother and the closer he got to her door, the less control he was having over his emotions again, he hated that both of these women cold bring out his vulnerable side out to the open.

The tugging at the back of his mind got stronger in his head as he walked up to her door and held his hand out to knock on the door. Spock looked down at the code pad and noted the door was finally down with lockdown and knocked on her door. After a few minutes of no response he opened the door and walked into her room to see her sitting on her bed with a picture in her arms. She had her head down while she hugged the picture tightly to her chest which he would guess was the picture of her grandfather by the silent cries she was letting out. I let out a shaky breath that trembled in my chest as I heard my door slide open in front of me.

I lifted my head to see Spock standing there with the same sad look on his face that I had under my tears and sniffling. I wiped my eyes on my bad arm as I knew exactly what he was feeling and what he was thinking about before he got here. I set the picture down on my bed as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck the second he stepped forward towards my bed as he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and held me tightly as I cried into his shoulder. When we finally hugged and had skin contact I felt the tug in my head connect to the tub in his mind as if we could feel each other's pain and emotions in the back of our minds from down the hallway as we sat in different rooms of the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jesus, so many people added my story to their alerts, I don't know how to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story. I know its been a while, but I just started my first ever internship so I've been spending all my time doing that. I am so very grateful for everyone who is still reading this and I know this is dumb, but I still have to thank all the new people because if you take the time to read it, I need to take the time to acknowledge all of you so this this is going to be a long list.**

** So here is the list of the new people who added my story since the new Star Trek movie came out: **Shiftress, Dottz271, Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind, booksarefun2274, cottonwool, draconisnoire43, Mrs Bass-Malfoy,rudeandveryginger, vnienhuis, Shadow the Ranger, IdeaGirl123, ChaoticDiamond, K'Ink21, gemmasky, SeaJay313, Maiden of the Earth, Nevergonnafitin, Xenia Cross, loveisthewayforme, . , SillyZesty, GoldenWolf25, The-Kiwi-Lover

**I would also love to thank the people who left a review,**

** Bailey : **I am so glad that you like my story and I will try hard not to disappoint you.

** cherylnixon : **I am really glad that you enjoy my story and sorry if I did not send you a personal message.

** rudeandveryginger :** I am so sorry that it takes me so long to update this story, I have just a busy life and I don't want to update crap just to update faster.

**ZabuzasGirl: **I failed on your demand to update quickly since it took me like a month to update between chapters and apparently on internet terms that means I am a shit writer, but I can't move any quicker. **  
**

**kykyxstandler: **As always I love it when I see that you have left a review, you take the time every chapter to leave me a small message and it always brightens my day so thank you very much for sticking with me. 

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I hate when we fight." I say to him while I shift on my bed as he sits next to me while both of his hands hold my arm in his lap to stop me from pulling the bandages off. Spock just stares at me as he listens to me ramble on then looks down at my hand that was between his and traces to lightly trace his index and middle fingers over mine which makes me smile as I stare at him. When he catches me staring at him he stops moving his fingers and just goes back to holding my hand as I lean forward to balance my chin on his shoulder.

"What if this doesn't work out?" I finally say after a few minutes of silence as he stares at me before he leans over and kisses me lightly on my lips. I feel my eyes flutter while he sends comforting thoughts through the kiss into my head as I send back happy thoughts his way. Spock slowly pulls away from me as I open my eyes and give him a small smile before sitting back up in my spot. "We will make this work, in time." He says before he goes back to rubbing his two fingers on top of mine.

The next morning, I got up early to prepare for my second surgery on my arm, I need to fix things with Scotty and let him know that my accident was not his fault and that Spock over reacted. I know that he will be hiding for the next couple of days so the faster I get my arm fixed, the more time I can spend searching for him and avoiding Jim at the same time. I'm sure he will sit me down to ask why Spock acted the way he did towards them and then talk to Spock about the situation as well.

I grab my red ensign shirt before walking forward towards my door and slide it open to leave in till I see Spock standing on the other side of the door. "Jesus babe you scared me, why are you standing outside my door?" I ask him as I slide past him into the hallway as he turns to me with his arms behind his back. "I am here to make sure that you get to your surgery on time." He says before looking down at my arm that had my shirt folded over it making me give him a look in annoyance.

"I'm not going to be late; I need my arm to work, why would I show up late?" I ask him as I turn around and walk down the hallway towards the turbo lift and glance behind me as I hear him following close behind me. "You do not enjoy the Medical Bay; it is the reason why you did not stay there last night. I do not want to see you hiding in the Engine Room to avoid it." Spock says to me as we both stop in front of the lift and wait for it to reach our level. I try not to roll my eyes since he was just looking out for me, but he sounded almost sarcastic and snoody about it.

In that stupid, a-matter-of-fact voice that he does when he thinks he has won an argument between us or anybody for that matter, but always denies that he enjoys debating with people. When the lift finally comes to our level I step into it and turn around to face Spock's chest who was expecting my sudden stop in the front of the lift. "Logically, people who step into a lift will move to the back so if anyone else walks into the lift, they will have room." he says to me making me rubbing my forehead in annoyance.

"Logically people don't follow so closely behind someone when they are walking to their destination to avoid running into that person if they do suddenly stop….ass." I say back to him in a sarcastic voice before looking up at him with a glare to see if he would move to the side, but actually has the balls to have a standoff with me in the turbo lift to see who will move first. I wasn't going to move because if someone saw us standing right up against each other I would have no shame in it; he however would take shame in the public display of affection and be embarrassed by it.

"How long does it take for you to into a fit of claustrophobia?" He says with a slight, almost invisible smirk on his face as I huff in anger at his remark and the fact that he had the nerve to bring that up. "You know, I will smack that smirk off of your face one of these days, I swear it." I say as the lift doors open to the Medical Level of the ship making me give him another look of irritation before walking past him towards the bay. I toss my shirt over my left shoulder as I walk up to the Medical Bay doors and step to the side when someone rushes out making Spock run into my back.

"Oh my fucking god Spock what are you doing?" I say to him as I turn around to face him, thinking that I had left his ass in the lift, but apparently he had decided to follow my every move to the bay. He takes a sudden step back before he coughs into his hand to compose himself as I cross my arms over my chest to wait for an explanation from him. Spock just stares at me before glancing over at the doors then back at me, "You are going to be late for your surgery." He says which makes me flare in anger and annoyance at his obvious choice to avoid my questions. "I'm going to punch you in the face." I say before turning around and quickly walks into the bay where Bones was setting up his station next to a bed that I would be using for my surgery.

"Hey pop." I say at the same time I jump on the bed and toss my shirt to the side as he looks at me with a slight mumble then looks over at Spock with a surprise look on his face. "You need something Commander?" He says at the moment I lay back on the bed making me sit up quickly and give Spock a death glare. I throw my hands in the air at him like "why are you still here" as he just glances at me before looking over at Bones who was not pleased to see the Vulcan in his part of the ship.

"I was just merely going to observe Ensign Sartor's surgery. There is no regulation against that." Spock says as he drops his hands to his side as my eyes flare with anger that he was following me like a damn dog as Bones huffs in anger before turning back to me and pushes me back onto the bed. "Whatever, don't interrupt, I actually know what I'm doing." He says as he grabs my bad on and places it on a metal slider before he starts to peel off the bandaged on my arm. I wasn't sure if that shot was directed towards me and this whole incident or if he just wanted to get rid of Spock and just concentrate on fixing my arm.

As Spock steps closer to the bed and takes seat in the chair next to it, I give him glare at the fact that he was here instead of working, but he merely shrugs it off as he watches Bones work. I finally look over at Bones who grabs a shot and shoots me roughly in the neck to numb the pain before he finishes off melding my bones and skin back together. I turn my head to look away after a few minutes as I feel my stomach start to turn and see Spock staring intensely at my arm as if he was waiting to catch Bones if he were to make a mistake on my arm. Not like he could make my arm worse than what it already was, but when I try to reach out and grab his hand he looks down at me before placing his hand lightly on mine.

After a short period, Bones finishes up my arm and pulls out a sharp pin to check my nerves in my hand and forearm. He starts with each finger and then the palm of my hand before doing every other inch on my arm. I lift my arm up at the new skin and flex out all my finds and start to run my other hand over everything to get the new feel of it. "Wow, I've never been so happy to see my arm." I say with a nervous chuckle as I notice that he fixed the scars that I had on my arm and hand. "Thanks dad." I say as I reach out and grab his hand with my new hand as he gives a half smile and pulls me into his chest for a hug as he pats my back with his hand.

"I hate operating on you; don't make me do it again, ok?" He says to me as I pull away from him with a nod as he hands me my shirt to slide on over my head before he helps me off the bed. "Alright." I say as I pull him in for one more hug making me stand on my tip toes before I pat his chest and turn to leave when I notice Spock was still here, with a sad and uncomfortable look on his face. He has never felt love like from his father or anyone other than his mother who was no longer here. Bones glances over at Spock and decides not to ruin his mood so he walks off as I move closer to Spock to grab his arm.

He glances down at my new hand before he stands up with his hands behind his chest and waits to follow me out of the Medical Bay. I let out a sad sigh as I drop my hand to my side before I walk out of the bay area towards the communicator on the wall. I glance over at Spock who was still following me, but not as confident as he was before the surgery, he had this sadness around him that was easy for anyone to feel. "Computer, locate Montgomery Scotty." I say into the communicator as I turn my attention off of Spock, who clearly didn't want any attention on him, and look at the communicator who pops up Scotty's location which was somewhere deep in the Engine room.

I knew where he was hiding, deep among the Machines where he always went to drink his Scotch to avoid everyone else on the ship who was bugging him to fix things around the ship. I look back at Spock before I walk down the hallway towards the turbo lift as I start to rub my new hand and feel over the smooth skin where the scars use to be from all the bar fights I use to get into and the burns I got from working on the machines. When I stop in front of the lift I look over at Spock who slowly walks to my side and stops next to me. "Babe you can't watch my every move to make sure I never get hurt, that's impossible and you know it." I say as I reach over and wrap my pinky finger around his.

Spock doesn't turn to look at me, but I feel his shields up in his mind to hold back his emotions and his thoughts. His eyes showed what he was feeling and I tried to push comforting thoughts through his shields, but failed since he had years of practice on me. I slowly pull my hand away as the lift opens its doors at our level, I walk into the lift as I stare at him as sadness starts to fall off of me as well as he just stands there till the doors close and I feel the lift move down. I look down at my hand as I hold it close to my chest before retracting all the feelings in my face and walks out of the lift into the Engine room towards the back part of the area.

I move through the machines carefully around the wires and sharp ends that were sticking out till I find the empty section of the room where Scotty was sitting against a machine with a glass in his hand. I slowly walk over to him and slide down the machine next to him before I grab his empty hand and hold it in my new hand. We don't say anything, just sit there in silence as he grips my hand while I lay my head on his shoulder while he finishes his glass of Scotch before placing it to the side of him.


End file.
